Joella: Fan-fiction: Show Me Love: Introduction
by jklyn83
Summary: This fan-fiction story is about Zoe Sugg and Joey Graceaffa.
1. Show Me Love: Introduction

I am a big fan who loves Zalfie, they are so cute together. But I think that Zoe Sugg and Joey Graceaffa would make such a cute couple because I ship them really hard. So here's my Joella fan-fiction story.

In my story timeline Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes are just best friends who never ever dated. When Zoe Sugg and Joey Graceaffa become more than friends. Who does she tell all the details about her new relationship with Joey to her best friend Alfie.

Will their love last forever or will it go down in flames?

I hope you like my fan-fiction, and please leave me a review.

I have wrote other stories, please check them out.

Thank you in advance for reading my story.

Continue on to read the first chapter of Joella: Show Me Love.


	2. Chapter 1: Sharing a Hotel Room

**Joella: Fanfiction**

 **Show Me Love**

 **Chapter 1: Sharing a Hotel Room**

Zoe Sugg arrived at the hotel in Orlando, FL for Playlist Live to find out that they didn't have a room for her. All their rooms were full. Zoe said "What am I going to do?" She also said "I need a room." As she was ready to get on her phone to see if other hotels had rooms available, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Joey Graceaffa, he said "hi Zoe I was standing next to you and over heard that you don't have a hotel room." "You can stay with me in my hotel room because I booked a double beds hotel room." Zoe thought about it in her head and wondered if she should stay with him because she has always had a crush on him but she needed a room, so she said "yes."

As they walked to the elevator, Joey turned to her and said "this will be fun"! She smile and said "yeah". They got onto the elevator and Joey push number 7 and she just stared at him. In her mind Zoe thought she hasn't seen Joey in a while and thought he looked even cuter then before, she loved that he grew his facial hair out looking so manly with his beard. Zoe started daydreaming that she turned to him and touch his beard. She then started to kiss him everywhere on his face. He grab her into him and took her into the corner to kiss her.

Then Zoe was interrupt from her daydreaming by Joey. He said: "Do I have something on my face." Zoe said "Uh, no I was lost in my thoughts." She was hoping that he would believe in the lie. Joey said: "oh ok". Then the doors open and she followed Joey down the hallway until they got to his room number 707. Joey unlocked the door and open to the room. They walked in and to their surprised there was only one bed!


	3. Chapter 2: Having a Romance Dinner?

**Joella: Fanfiction**

 **Show Me Love**

 **Chapter 2: Having a Romance Dinner?**

They looked at each other and then Joey said "well there isn't any more hotel rooms and I am OK that we shared the bed together because we been friends for a while now and I am comfortable with you." He also said "What do you think Zoe?" Zoe said "I am comfortable with you too, so it's fine with me." But in her mind she thought that if Joey stays on his side of the bed and she goes to bed earlier then him; she will be fine with sharing the one bed. As they were sorting out their clothes and things Joey said "Do you want to have dinner together?" Zoe said "yes".

Zoe wanted to dress up for Joey so she decide to wear her new black dress for dinner. The dress was scrap less with the zipper that zip from the back. The dress length went down to her knees. The dress showed off more of her cleavage then any dress she wore before. Zoe also wore her dark red lipstick to bring out her lips. She felt sexy.

After changing their clothes, they went to the Cheesecake Factory to have dinner. They got a table in the back. While eating their dinner a violinist came by and played romance music on his violin and also a woman with roses stop by at the same time. Joey laugh and said "I think they think we're on a date." Zoe also laugh and said "I agree." But to Zoe's surprised Joey brought a red rose and gave her the rose in her left hand and at the same time he kissed her right hand. Zoe blushed. Then Zoe asked why he did that. As Joey smiled he said "because I think you looked lovely this evening and a beautiful girl like you deserve a rose and kiss". She was speechless.

They order vanilla bean cheesecake to share. As they were eating they were looking into each other eyes. Zoe thought to herself "is this an intimate moment we having?" She also thought "should I kiss him?" As she thought that Joey looked away and started talking about Playlist Live. Zoe realize she missed her moment. After desert Zoe went to the bathroom and though in her mind "was this a dinner date?" To her it sure felt like it, but she took a deep breath and said to herself "Zoe get a hold of yourself and relax; you and Joey are just friends."


	4. Chapter 3: The Kiss!

**Joella: Fanfiction**

 **Show Me Love**

 **Chapter 3: The Kiss!**

She walked out of the bathroom and found Joey waiting at the front door. She walked over and Joey said "let's walk back to the hotel, it is not far from here." Zoe said "sure." As they were walking back they talked about how excited they were for their meet ups the next day. Then Joey just stop and looked at the store window display. He said "I love that outfit I think that would look great on me I got to get it before I leave."

As Joey looked at the display Zoe stared at him and thought he looked so handsome just standing there. So she decide this is the moment I am going for it. Zoe got on her tipsy toes and leaned back her head while turning her body to face his, she went forward and closed her eyes and at that time Joey saw her and bend down his head, also leaned forward while closing his eyes. They kissed each other.

Joey wrapped his arms around her while kissing her lips. Zoe didn't want this kiss to end. They rest from the kiss and while breathing deeply that's when Joey said "that was amazing." He also said "let's do that again." He grab Zoe pulling her into him and kissing her more deeply. Zoe then started to move her mouth down to his neck to kiss and suck on him. Joey moaned with excite. When Zoe finished with his neck she realize she left him with a hickey. She laughed and said "sorry about the hickey." He also laugh and said "don't worry about it, I kinda like it." He grab her again and they started to kiss again.

After a few minutes of kissing; they stopped and decide to walk back to the hotel. They arrived back to the room, they begin to change into their sleeping clothes. Zoe changed in the bathroom while Joey changed in the bedroom. Zoe was wearing a pink night gown that went down to her knees. The night gown was a little big on her so the left side would sleek down showing her shoulder. Joey was wearing just black silk boxer short with no shirt on. When Zoe got out of the bathroom Joey was on the computer working on his videos. Joey looked up to look at her and he said "I am not tired yet so I am just going to work."

Joey looked her over and said "Zoe you look sexy in your night gown." She blushed and said "thank you." She also said "Joey I think you look sexy too with just your boxer on." He also blushed and said "goodnight Zoe." Zoe said "goodnight Joey" She got into the bed on the left side. She was so tired she fell asleep right away. She was dreaming of the kiss they shared.


	5. Chapter 4: Sharing the bed!

**Chapter 4: Sharing the bed!**

Zoe woke up in the middle of the night because she had to go to the bathroom. After finish with the bathroom she walked back to the bed and got into her side of the bed. That's when Joey turned over and wrapped his arms around her. She push herself closer to him and touch his face with her left hand. Creasing him gently, she then close her eyes and took her mouth to his face to kiss him on the lips softly. Soon she realize Joey was kissing her back, she open her eyes and saw that he was awake.

While Joey was kissing Zoe he moved his body on top of her. Joey took off her night gown then he begin to move his mouth down her body. He gently started kissing her first with her neck then moving to her shoulder and then to her chest. Joey stop at her breast and begin to kiss and suck her harder. He sucked her nipples and bite them gently. As Joey was doing this to her, Zoe started to moan. The harder he went the more she moan. The feeling was so intense for Zoe she scream "I love this Joey; don't stop!"

This went on for another few minutes until Joey stopped and said "Zoe do you want me to go any further?" Zoe thought in her mind that she wanted to keep going but knew they should wait. She said "no not tonight." She also said "we should first go on a date." Joey got off of her and smile. He said "your right." He also said "Zoe will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Zoe said "yes I will!"

Zoe got up and hug Joey, as she was hugging him Joey give her a kiss on the lips. Then he said "we should try to get some sleep now." Zoe put her night gown back on and laid back down on her side of the bed. Joey also laid back down on the bed pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. He kiss her on the neck and said "goodnight Zoe." Zoe said "goodnight Joey." They close their eyes begin to dream about each other.


	6. Chapter 5: Having Lunch with Joey

**Chapter 5: Having Lunch with Joey**

In the morning Zoe got dress and went to meet up with her best friend Alfie Deyes to have breakfast. She couldn't wait to tell him all about Joey. Alfie was already at the restaurant sitting at the table when Zoe walked in. She was happy and smiling as she walked over to sit. Zoe said "Alfie I have some excited news to tell you but first let's order." After ordering there breakfast Zoe begin to tell Alfie all about falling in love with Joey. Alfie listen to her; even had questions and also, suggestions about her relationship with Joey. They eat and talk for an hour and half.

Alfie said "Zoe it's time to go to Playlist Live." Then Alfie paid for the meal and begin to walk out when Zoe said that she has to go to the bathroom. Alfie waited for her outside. Twenty minutes later Zoe walked outside; they started to walk to Playlist Live. When Zoe said "I need a new dress for my date with Joey tonight." She also said "can you come with me to the clothing store after our meet ups?" Alfie said "sure." When they got to Playlist Live Alfie hugged Zoe goodbye and went to his meet up. Zoe walked to her meet up when she heard girls scream, she walked over to see who the girls were screaming at. It was Joey. Lots of girls were surrounding him, they were shouting his name and asking for picture with him. Zoe was surprise that Joey was near her meet up room.

Zoe felt a hand on her shoulder and she turn around and saw it was Don her manger. He said "Zoe good you're here; they had to move Joey into a bigger room because he has more fans turn up then they expected." He also said "so you and Joey are going to share the room together, not you and Louise, they move Louise into Joey old room." He also said "Is that OK with you?" Zoe said "yes that's fine." In her thoughts she was thinking yes I get to be with Joey all day!

Her and Joey begin there meet ups in the room, after a few hours they took a break for lunch. Joey asked Zoe if she wanted to go to his favorite cafe for lunch. She said "yes." When they got to the café Joey got a table in the back so he and Zoe can be alone. They order their food and then Joey held Zoe's hand and told her that she looked pretty. She smile and said that he looked cute. They held hands and talked while they waited for their meals.

When the food arrived they ate. Zoe saw that Joey chicken sandwich looked good, she grab a piece and ate it. Then she realize that she didn't ask him first. Zoe said "sorry about that." Joey smile and said "you can eat my food anything without asking since we're dating." Zoe was surprise and said "we're dating?" Joey realize he didn't ask the question yet. Joey held Zoe hand and looked into her eyes and said "Zoe will you be my girlfriend?" He also said "I know we having had our first date yet but my feelings for you are growing strong and I want to make this official." Zoe smile and shouted "yes, yes I will be your girlfriend!"

She then calmed down and said "so we're official now." She also said "does that mean that we can tell all our friends and family about us?" She also said "also our fans that we're in a relationship." Joey said "I think we should wait to tell our fans for a while but we can tell our friends and family." Zoe said "good because I already told my best friend Alfie about us." She also said "I can't wait for you to meet my dad, you already know my brother." Joey laugh and said "I know your dad going to love me."


	7. Chapter 6: Zalfie?

**Chapter 6: Zalfie?**

They held hands for a while and then got up to go back to Playlist Live. As they were walking back girls ran up to them and push Zoe out of the way to get to Joey. They shouted Joey's name and grabbed him. Joey took Zoe hand and they ran to Playlist Live. When they got there the bodyguards shield them from the fans of girls. Joey ask Zoe if she was OK, she shook her head yes. Zoe said "does that happen to you a lot?" Joey said "only when I go to events like this." They both laugh. As they were walking back to the room they ran into Tanya and Jim. Tanya and Jim hug them and said "we miss you at lunch." They also said "Where did you two go for lunch?" Joey said "I took Zoe to my favorite café for lunch." Jim said "oh but we always have lunch together when we go to Playlist Live." Joey said "I wanted to be alone with Zoe for lunch." Tanya asked why. Joey said "because we're dating, I asked Zoe to be my girlfriend at lunch and she said yes." Tanya and Jim looked at each other and then said with happiness "yeah, you two will be great together!" Tanya said "I always thought you two would make a cute couple." Jim said "me too." They all smile and hugged each other then went their separate ways.

Joey and Zoe headed back to the room to finish their meet ups. Around 4:00 pm they finish with their last fan and left the room. Zoe said that she was going shopping with Alfie and that she'll see him later. Joey hugged her and said goodbye.

Zoe went to Alfie meet up room, he still had some fan of girls left. Zoe walked in and waited in the corner. Some of the fans saw her and said let's get a picture of you and Alfie together. Zoe smile and walked over to Alfie to pose with him. The fans took some pictures of them and shouted Zalfie, Zalfie over and over again.

After thirty minutes Alfie was done with his meet up and as he was getting his backpack. Zoe said "why were the fans screaming Zalfie?" "What or who is Zalfie?" Alfie turn to Zoe and said "Zalfie is us, it's our shipper name."

Zoe said "I didn't know we had one." Alfie said "yeah we have had one for a while now and I get asked questions about it all the time." Zoe ask "what kind of questions." Alfie said "questions like how long I have known you?" "Are we dating or going to date?" "Have we had our first kiss yet?" "And so on." Alfie also said "I either just ignore them or say we're just friends."

Zoe said "just friends, Alfie we're best friends." She also said "I think of you like a brother." She also said "I could never date you, what are the fans thinking of!" Zoe looked at Alfie and said "do you want to be intimate with me? She also said "do you want to date me or kiss me?" Alfie looked at Zoe and said "I used when we first met, but now I love you like a sister." Alfie also said "I don't want to date you either." Zoe said "why didn't you say something when we first met because I had a crush of you then." She also said "If you had asked me out then I would have said yes." Alfie said "Zoe I was too shy then and I didn't think you liked me that way." Alfie also said "Zoe let's just put this behind us and go shopping." Zoe smile and said "you're right the past is the past, let's move on."

They walked out and headed down the street while talking about how the first day of Playlist Live went. As Alfie was talking Zoe thought in her mind that she was glad that Alfie never pursue her. Because if he did and the relationship ended; she would of lost a great best friend, no a brother. Zoe loved Alfie and didn't want to think of what her life would have been like if he wasn't in it. In that moment Alfie made a joke and they both laugh. Alfie was her clown and protector.


	8. Chapter 7: Shopping with Alfie

**Chapter 7: Shopping with Alfie**

They went to the mall to shop for clothes. They went into H&M clothing store. Zoe shop around for a half hour to find clothes and then she went to the dressing room to try them on. She told Alfie to sit down in the chair outside of the fitting room. She said she will model the clothes for him so that she can get his opinion on them. Zoe try on several different dresses but neither she nor Alfie liked them. Finally Zoe found three dresses that she liked. She said "Alfie I am going to model these dresses for you and you tell me which one I should wear to my date tonight."

The first dress color was white with yellow poker dots though out it. The dress had long sleeve and a zipper that went in the back. The dress length went a little pass her knees. The second dress color was all black with short sleeves. It had three big buttons on the front as decoration. The dress length went all the way down to her feet. The last dress color was all red which it was sleeveless. You could see her cleavage in this dress. There was white lace on the back, the lace was use to wrap her tight into the dress. The dress length stop right before her knees. Alfie said "this one, I love the red dress and so will Joey." Zoe said "yes this is the dress."

Zoe said "Alfie may you please lace me up." Alfie lace her up and looked at her in the mirror. Alfie said "Zoe you look so sexy in that red dress." She smile, then all of sudden Alfie turn Zoe around and kiss her on the lips. She quickly pulled away and slapped him. Zoe was mad and shouted "Alfie how you could do that to me!" She also said "We're just friends and that all we're ever going to be!"

Zoe walked away into the dressing room and changed into her clothes. While Alfie just stood outside of the dressing room pacing back and forth. When Zoe came out, Alfie grab her hand and said "Zoe I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He also said "I know we're just friends and I love you like a sister." He also said "I won't ever kiss you like that again." Zoe looked at Alfie with a smile and said "Alfie I forgive you and I love you like a brother." She also said "Everything is fine between us."

Zoe brought all three dresses and next they went to DSW Shoe store. In the store Zoe found two pair of shoes that she liked. The first pair was black high heel with a golden buckle in the front of the shoe. The last pair were gray flats with white stripes inside the shoes. Zoe brought the two pair of shoes and also some black stockings. After they went to Macy's where Zoe brought some makeup and hair accessories. After shopping with Zoe Alfie brought his dinner at Fuddruckers to go. He got a hot dog with fries and a chocolate shake.

They took a taxi back to the hotel and hug each other goodbye. As Zoe was leaving Alfie said "Zoe have fun on you hot date tonight." Zoe smile at Alfie and said "thanks, enjoy your dinner." Zoe was going to change in Louise hotel room. As she was in the elevator she thought to herself. "I am going to have a good time with Joey on our date." She also thought to herself a question. "Do I give myself to Joey tonight?"


	9. Chapter 8: Our First Date

**Chapter 8: Our First Date**

Zoe went to Louise hotel room, in there she took a shower and put makeup on. She change into her new red dress with the black high heels. She and Louise were talking when there was a knock at the door. Louise opened the door, it was Joey. Louise said "come on in Joey." Joey walked in; he was wearing a dress green shirt with skinny black pant and brown dress shoes. Joey walked up to Zoe and handed her a single red rose and said "Zoe you look sexy and beautiful in that dress." Zoe blushed and said "Joey you look so handsome tonight." Joey gave her a kiss and then took her hand to walk to the door. Zoe said "goodbye Louise, see you tomorrow."

They walked to the elevator and when the doors open it was Joe. He was going to see Louise because they were going to make a video together. Joe said "hi Zoe and Joey, where are you two going all dress up?" Zoe said "we're going on a date." Joe said "oh, have fun!" They went on the elevator and Joey pressed the lobby button. Joey then turn to Zoe and touch her face with his left hand and with his right hand he grabbed her close to him. He started to kiss her, they were full on making out when the elevator doors open. They stop and saw people staring at them, they laugh and got off.

Joey got a white limousine for their date, while in there they continue to make out until they got to the restaurant. The name of the restaurant was called The Hot Spot. It was off the pier near the beach. They got a table near a window so that they can see the stunning view. Joey order a grill lemon herb chicken with carrots and brown rice. Zoe order the same but with mash potatoes and brown rice. While waiting for their food they held hands and looked into each other eyes. When they got their food they talked about Playlist Live, things they had in common and what they are doing when they get home. Joey told Zoe that he didn't have anything plan for a while so he can go to England and stay there for a month or two. So that they can get closer and have a real relationship. Zoe was excited about the news. She said "I can't wait to show you England, Joey you're going to love it there." She also said "we're going to have fun!" Joey said "it's going to be fun and the best time I ever had because I am with you."

Joey took Zoe's hand and also said "anytime I am with you it feels magical and excite." He also said "you make me the happiest man when I am with you!" Zoe smile and said "I feel the same about you too."

They both smile and then kiss each other. Joey took Zoe out on the dance floor, they slow dance for a while and then Zoe suggest that they go walk on the pier. Joey paid for the bill and they went walking on the pier. They held hands while walking there. Joey was talking when Zoe started to run she said "catch me if you can!" Joey ran after her and then he lost her. Joey shouted "Zoe, Zoe where are you?" Between two big rocks there was a hidden corner where Zoe jumped out at Joey, screaming boo. He jumped back and laughed.

He grabbed her into the corner and took her close to him and started to kiss her. He kissed her lips intensely and passionately. They were making out for a few minutes when Zoe started to kiss his neck. She moved her way down to his chest kissing his belly button then moving down to his pants. She pulled down his pants and underwear. Zoe stared at his enormous dick then started to stroke it. She felt his dick grow in her hand, once it was fully hard she put inch by inch of his dick into her mouth. She begin to move her mouth back and forth trying not to choke. Once Zoe got the rhythm she started to go faster. Meanwhile Joey moan and screamed "Zoe don't stop, this feels so good!" Zoe moved her mouth even faster as Joey moans became louder. Joey climax into her mouth and she swallow all of him.

Zoe got up and smile at him. Joey pulled up his underwear and pant. Then he kissed her and said "we should go back to the hotel." Zoe said "OK." They got back into the limousine and made out the whole way drive back to the hotel. They went into the hotel lobby and onto the elevator. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even as they were walking down the hall to their room. Joey opened the door and grab Zoe into the room, kissing her. He then stop and took off his clothes with just leaving only his boxer on. Zoe stood there thinking to herself "do I give myself to him?" She also thought do I have sex with Joey tonight?"


	10. Chapter 9: Sex and More Sex

**Chapter 9: Sex and More Sex**

Joey was standing there with his boxer on and he said "Zoe I am going to take a shower, why don't you join me." Then he went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Zoe took off her clothes and went into the bathroom. When the water was warm Joey took off his boxer then got into the shower and took Zoe's hand to bring her into the shower with him. Joey and Zoe wash their bodies then they wash each other backs.

Zoe turn around to face Joey, he was smiling at her. He looked at her whole body and said "Zoe you have such amazing and sexy body." Zoe blush and said "no, Joey your body is incredible and sexy compare to mine." Joey laugh and said "Zoe I love your body." With his hands he began to touch her. First her face, moving down to her breast, then moving down to her womanness.

Joey got closer and with his left hand he put three fingers into her womanness. With his fingers he explore deeper in until he found her sweet spot. Joey begin to move his fingers faster and with his right hand he grabbed her breast and sucked on them with his mouth. Joey got into the rhythm, sucking and nibbling on her breast and moving his fingers in and out of her. The whole time Zoe moans, the faster he went the more she screamed. Zoe shouted "Joey I love it, I'm almost there!" A minute later Zoe climax.

Joey grab Zoe and passionately kissed her and said "Zoe did you enjoy that?" Zoe said "yes Joey I loved it!" They both smile and started to kiss again. As they were kissing Zoe grabbed Joey's dick and begin to stroke it. She felt his dick grow in her hand. He stop kissing her and said "Zoe I want you." Zoe kissed him and said "I want you too." He then picked her up and put her womanness on top of his dick. He then push her against the shower wall and began to thrust his dick in and out of her. They moan together. Every time Zoe climax the harder and faster Joey went.

Zoe could feel his dick throb inside of her. Zoe was going to climax again when Joey screamed and said "I am about to climax!" Zoe shouted and said "me too, Joey climax inside of me!" They moan loud and climax together.

Joey put Zoe down and they wash their body once again. Then they got out of the shower to wipe off. They kiss each other and Zoe said "the sex was incredible Joey." She also said "Joey I have never climax that much before." Joey smile and said "yes, Zoe the sex was incredible and I loved climaxing inside of you." They laugh and said together "let's do that again soon."

They got on their nightgown, then all of sudden Joey grabbed Zoe close to him and begin to kiss her passionately. He couldn't get enough of her, moving his hand all over her back and butt. He move his mouth down to her breast and sucked on them. Zoe could feel Joey's dick get hard. She stop him and took off her nightgown. She then got onto the bed laying on her back. Joey pulled down his boxer and laid on top of her. He thrust his dick fast and hard while moving in and out of her womanness. They were moaning as one together. Joey picked up the pace thrusting his dick faster and harder into Zoe's womanness. Every time Zoe climax she screamed "Joey don't stop, you make me climax so much!" Joey dick was throbbing inside of her, a few seconds later Joey pulled out and climax on her breast.

He then flopped onto the bed and turn to Zoe to say "that was great!" Zoe said "yes that was." He gave her a kiss and put his boxer back on and got into the bed. Zoe went to the bathroom to wash her breasts and then got her nightgown back on. She also hopped back into the bed. They both said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. As they were cuddle in bed Zoe was dreaming of the unbelievable sex she had with him.


	11. Chapter 10: Saying I love you!

**Chapter 10: I love you!**

Zoe wake to an empty bed and wonder where Joey was. She saw a note on the table and read it. The note said:

Dear Zoe,

I had to leave early because I have a morning interview with Hollywire TV. I'll see you at our meetup. Also let's have lunch with Alfie today. I want to get to know him better because he's your best friend. I'll bring him to my favorite café.

Love,

Joey

Zoe said to herself "love Joey, does that mean he loves me." She also thought "I know now that I do love him but do I say it first to him." She got out of the bed and took a shower. She then got her makeup on and got dress. Zoe wore a green dress with black flats and she also had her hair out because Joey prefer it down. She heard a knock at the door, it was Alfie, Joe and Caspar. Alfie said "Zoe are you ready for breakfast?" Zoe said "yes I am." She got her purse and walked out the room into the hallway.

Joe and Caspar walked ahead talking to each other. While her and Alfie walked behind. Zoe said to Alfie "Joey wants you to have lunch with us today." Alfie said "why?" Zoe said "because you'll my best friend and he wants to get to know you better." Alfie said "in that case then why doesn't he want to have lunch with Joe who is your brother." Alfie also said "shouldn't he get to know your brother better first than me." Zoe said "Joey already knows my brother." She also said "they have done a few videos together and the last time Joe was in L.A. he stayed at Joey's house."

She then said "they're already good friends." Alfie said "fine Zoe I'll have lunch with you and Joey today." Zoe said "good."

They got onto the elevator and when it open there were fans in the lobby. The fans were screaming "Zalfie, Zalfie." Alfie and Zoe went over to sign a few photos and give hugs. Twenty minutes later the four of them went into a taxi to have breakfast at Ihop. At Ihop they order their meals. Zoe got banana pancakes with eggs and bacon. Joe and Caspar got the same thing an omelet with bacon, cheese, ham and tomatoes and sausages on the side. Alfie got a waffle with sausages and small red potatoes. He also got an omelet with bacon, ham, cheese and lettuces. They talk while eating their food.

After breakfast they went back into a taxi to Playlist Live. It was the last day of the event. They said their goodbyes to each other and went their own ways. When Zoe arrived at the room her manager Don said "Zoe we're moving you to your own room because Joey needs the room to himself." "He has lots of fans today." Zoe was unhappy and follow Don to her new room. She wanted to be with Joey but said to herself "let's put on a smile and go greet your fans." She smile and walked into the room, for few hours she greeted her fans with a pen to sign their photos and her arms to hug them.

Its lunch time and she walked to the room where Joey was. Zoe saw Joey and he was looking mighty fine. He was wearing a dress navy shirt with a black vest on. He was also wearing skinny black pant and brown dress shoes. She notice he trim his beard and his hair was sleek up. He was looking so sexy to her that she just couldn't help herself. While Joey was waving goodbye to his fans, Zoe ran over to him and hugged him. Then she looked at him and with her right hand she touch his face. With her left hand still wrapped around him she smiled at him. Joey also wrapped his hands around her, while looking at her. Zoe passionately kissed Joey while still embrace with him.

The fans screamed "oooh!" They also screamed "yes Joella is real." They were so into each other that they tune out the noise of the fans. They were in embrace with each other for about a few minutes when Zoe finally notice the noise from the fans. The fans were shouted the whole time "Joella, Joella." Both she and Joey were blushing, they waved goodbye and started to walk away.

As Zoe was walking away she notice Alfie was waiting at the doorway. Zoe said to him "have you been there the whole time?" Alfie smile and said "yes, what a scene I saw." Alfie also said "you two were just making out in from of Joey's fans." Alfie laughed. Zoe said "I couldn't help myself Joey was looking so sexy I had to kiss him." She also laugh. Joey said "Zoe you were looking sexy too I had to kiss you back." Then he laughed. Joey also said "I guess we're out, my fans know now that we're dating." Zoe said "just your fans, should I tell my fans too?" Joey said "you should." Alfie said "I took a picture of you too." Zoe said "send it to me so I can tweet it to my fans." Alfie send the photo to Zoe's phone.

As they were walking to the taxi Zoe went onto tweeter and use the photo to tweet to her fans that Joella was real. She instantly got hundreds of tweets back saying that they loved them as a couple. She show Joey and he was happy that her fan approved of them. Joey also tweeted the photo on his account so the rest of his fans knew about them.

As they were in the taxi cab Zoe thought to herself that she was happy that her friends and fans loved that she was in a relationship with Joey. She also knew that she was in love with him. To her so far he was the best lover she ever had and she never been so in love with anyone like this before. Zoe turn to Joey and said "Joey I love you!" Joey smile then he kissed her and said "Zoe I love you too!" Zoe blushed and smile, she was in heaven!


	12. Chapter 11: Having Lunch with Alfie

**Chapter 11: Having Lunch with Alfie**

They arrived at Joey's favorite cafe and sat down at the table. They order first then Joey asked Alfie questions about himself to get to know him more. Alfie told him about his childhood and when he met Zoe. Alfie also told him about how he got into YouTube and why he loves it so much.

While they were talking the food came. Zoe order baked ziti, Joey order a chicken sandwich with brown rice and on the sandwich was lettuce, tomato, bacon and BBQ sauce. Alfie order a cheeseburger with fries and on the burger was lettuce, tomato, bacon and ketchup. Alfie also asked questions about Joey. Joey told him about his childhood and when he started YouTube. They talked and ate for 45 minutes. Alfie told a joke and Joey and Zoe laughed. They got up to leave and Joey paid for the meal. Zoe said she had to go to the bathroom. The boys waited outside.

Alfie hugged Joey and said "I think we can be buddies." He also said "I never seen Zoe happy this much and I know you two make a great couple." Joey said "thanks, Zoe also makes me very happy." He also said "I love her and I want to be the best boyfriend I can." Alfie lean on Joey and said "if you ever break her heart then I'll break you." Joey said "I'll never do that because I can't picture living my life without her." They both smiled. Then Alfie told another joke and Joey laughed. As they were laughing Zoe came out and said "I'm glad that you two are getting along with each other." She also said "I want you two to be the best of buddies." The boys said "we will."

They saw a store across the street, there was a banner that said grand opening. Alfie said "let's go in there." They crossed the street and went into the store. They look around and the store had stuff from around the world. Alfie found a statue with a knight in a battle pose that was from Greece. He thought it was cool but it cost too much. Joey picked the statue up and brought it. He handed it to Alfie and said "this gift is a start of a long friendship." Alfie said "thank you, Joey!" Then they hugged. Zoe also brought something.

It was time to go, they took a taxi back. When they arrive back to Playlist Live they ran into Joe, he said "there's a video of you and Joey kissing." "It's gone viral!" They didn't know that anyone was videotaping them. They laugh and said "it will just give us more viewers." Alfie said "yeah, you two will just get more famous as a couple." Then he laughed. Alfie and Joe waved goodbye and went to their meetups. As Zoe and Joey were walking Don came over and said "there you two are, your ship has gone viral!" He also said "right now you two are the biggest shipper couple on YouTube." He also said "they put you two in the same big room." "All you fans are there, they're screaming Joella!"

Zoe looked at Joey and said "are you ready for this?" Joey said "I guess, let's go in." Zoe kissed Joey and took his hand and they walked into the room of screaming fans. They looked around and saw all the fans shouting "Joella". Zoe never thought that she would be part of the biggest couple on YouTube. She smile and was ready to embrace her fans!


	13. Chapter 12: Staying In

**Chapter 12: Staying In**

Zoe and Joey just finish their last meetup. As they were leaving the room, Don came in and said "there are some more fans waiting in the hallway." He also said "do you want to see them?" They said "yeah sure, bring them in." Don walked out into the hallway and said "come on in!" A rush of fans came in, there were like 150 of them. Zoe and Joey were shock that there were that many left. Joey took Zoe hand and said "let's do this!" They sign pictures, hugged them and posed for photos. They even answer questions about their relationship. It took 4 hours to see all the fans. They were tired and hungry when they were done. Joey said "let's stay in and order room service for dinner." Zoe said "sure."

As they were walking out of the building, Alfie jump on Joey back and scared him. Alfie said "hey guys, where are you two going for dinner?" Zoe said "we're just staying in." Alfie said "oh, I wanted all of us to go out for dinner." Joey said "we'll hang out together tomorrow." Alfie said "OK, then I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye." They waved goodbye to him. Alfie walked away. They took a taxi back to the hotel. They went into their room and got dress into their nightgown. Zoe went into the bathroom and put on her new nightie that she brought when she went shopping with Alfie. The color was emerald, it was a two piece with a top and pantie. The top was a little see-though showing her nipples.

She put on her robe because she wanted to wait to show Joey her nightie after eating dinner. They order room service and while waiting for the food they talked. Twenty minutes later the food came. Joey order a grill chicken with carrots and brown rice. Zoe order the same but with carrots and mash potatoes. While eating their food they watch a movie. When the movie finish Joey took the small cart that had the food on it out into the hallway then he went to the bathroom. While Joey was in the bathroom, Zoe took her robe off and got into a sexy pose on the bed.

Joey came out of the bathroom and saw Zoe. He smile and said "Zoe you look so sexy." Zoe smile and said "come here you big boy!" Joey walked over to her and got onto the bed. He started to kiss her, first her lips then her neck. He move down to her breasts staying on them for a few minutes. He kiss, nibble and sucked on them, making her moan. He then move down to her belly button kissing it and last he move down to her womanness.

He pleasure her using his tongue by finding her sweet spot. Her moans became louder the deeper he went. Once he was deep into her, he moved his tongue around. She moan once more then she climax. Joey stop; looked up and smile. Zoe moved closer to Joey and starts to kiss his lips. She moved to his right ear and sucked on it for a minute. Joey loved it. She moved down to his nipples and bite them. She moved down to his belly button kissing it and last to his dick. She puts her mouth onto his dick, sucking back and forth. As she sucks harder and faster, she can feel his dick grow in her mouth. Joey moans the whole time.

Once the dick was hard she stopped and laid on her back on the bed. Joey got on top of her and penetrate into her womanness. With every thrusts he goes faster and harder into her. They moan with pleasure. Every time she climax she screamed his name. Joey kisses her and said "I love you with all my heart!" Zoe said "me too." He thrust once more and moan loudly. He climax inside of her. They kiss each other and cuddle in bed.

Once Joey fell asleep Zoe worked on editing her videos. She was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling the whole time she edits. Then she realize Playlist Live is over and she goes back to England tomorrow. Her smile turn into a frown. She wonder what would happen to their love. She thought to herself could long distance work for them? She knew that Joey and she had to talk about their relationship in the morning.


	14. Chapter 13: What the Future Holds?

**Chapter 13: What the Future Holds?**

After she finishes her editing, she goes to bed. Around 9 am Zoe woke up and turn to see Joey still sleeping. She just stared at him for a minute then she touch his face and said "Joey it's time to wake up." Joey opened his eyes and smile. He got on top of Zoe and started to kiss her on the lips. They passionately kiss each other. While kissing Joey, she reach into Joey's boxer short and stoke his dick and said "I want you inside of me." Joey smile and took off her panties and his boxer. He enter her with his dick, moving deeper into her. While penetrating into her he continue to passionately kiss her. While passionately embrace with each other, their moans became louder and intensify. Every time Zoe climax Joey would thrust deeper, harder and faster into her. With each moan Zoe would scream his name "Joey"! This went on for a few minutes until Zoe could feel Joey's dick throb in her. Joey moans then pulls his dick out and climax on her breasts.

He flops on the bed and turn to her to say "Zoe that was wonderful." He also said "I love you!" Zoe smile and said "I love you too." She also said "Joey we need to talk." Joey said "we'll talk later, first let's take a shower." They went into the bathroom to take a shower together. While in the shower they had sex once again. In the next hour they got dress and packed. Zoe wore a yellow dress with a pattern of white flowers on it. She had her hair in a bun and wore black flats. Joey wore a green t-shirt with black skinny jeans and brown shoes.

Zoe sat on the bed while Joey walked over and also sat on the bed. She turn to him and started to talk about how she felt about him and their relationship. She said that she loved him with all her heart and didn't want to live without him. She also wanted to know what they were going to do since she lives in England and he lives in USA. Joey took her hand and said "Zoe I love you and I'm going to make this long distance relationship work." He also said "I have a few things I have to do at home but in a month I can go to England and stay with you for a while. Zoe said "how long is a while?" Joey smile and said "I'll stay with you for a few weeks." He also said "if I love it there then I'll move to England. Zoe smile and said "Joey I know you'll love it in England because it beautiful and I'm there. She also said "we'll move into a new flat together."

Joey said "Zoe you're probably right and I'll love to live with you." They smile and kiss each other. Joey got up and said "Zoe are you ready to go to breakfast." Zoe also got up and said "yes."

They took their bags and looked around the hotel room to make sure they didn't forget anything and then opened the door. They went through the door into the hallway and close the door. Before they walked away Zoe said "this was the best Playlist Live I ever been to because of you." She then gave him a kiss and started to walk away. Joey smile and said "me too." They walked onto the elevator; when suddenly Joey grab Zoe and started to kiss her. While embrace with each other the doors open and they hear "oh, break it up." They stop to look to see it was Joe and Caspar laughing and smiling. Joe said "you two can't keep your hands off each other's." Joey and Zoe laugh.

They all check out of the hotel and put their bags into the rental van. They all went to Ihop. They sit down and order. Joey order banana pancakes with eggs, bacon and fruit salad. Zoe order strawberry pancakes with eggs, bacon and sausages. They talked about how much fun they had at Playlist Live. After breakfast Joey and Zoe decide to go shopping together. Zoe said "off to shopping we go." Joey said "yeah, let's shop until we drop." They laughed. Zoe was happy because she finally got a love she always dream of!


	15. Chapter 14: Spending the Day Together

**Chapter 14: Spending the Last Day Together**

They went shopping everywhere from H & M to Macy's. Zoe brought more dresses, shoes, and makeup and hair accessories. Joey brought clothes, shoes and hair products. They went to Cheesecake Factory for lunch. Joey order a chicken sandwich with brown rice, on the sandwich was lettuces, tomatoes and ketchup. Zoe order a veggie burger with mash potatoes and on the burger was tomatoes, lettuces and ketchup. They talked while eating their meals. They shared a strawberry cheesecake.

After finishing their lunch they paid for it and went to the bathroom. As they were walking out Joey said "we should go to the pier for a while before we head to the airport." Zoe said "sure." They took a taxi to the pier. Joey said "I have a surprise for you Zoe." Joey took Zoe's hand and walked into a restaurant. It was owned by a friend of Joey. The restaurant wasn't open yet the owner was still modeling it. Joey took Zoe upstairs to the second floor and said "this will be the VIP floor. Zoe saw cameras and lights setup. Joey said "we can make some videos." Zoe smile and said "yeah, that sounds good."

They decide to make the boyfriend and girlfriend tags. It took them an hour to make the videos, they smiled, laughed and yelled in it. They even decide to make two more videos which was what's in your mouth challenge and it also took an hour to do. After they finish their videos Joey said "that should keep our Joella fans happy for a while." He also said "since I won't see you again for a while." Zoe said "I hope our Joella fans will like the videos." Joey said "they'll love them." Then Joey smile and hugged Zoe. She looked at him and said "I love you Joey!" Joey looked at her and said "I love you too Zoe!"

They started to kiss each other's. They passionately and deeply kissed each other's for ten minutes. Then Joey started to kiss her neck and he unzipped her dress. He took off the dress and kiss down to her breasts. He took off her bra to suck and nibble on her breasts. The deeper he sucked the more Zoe moaned. He stayed on her breasts for a few minutes then he took Zoe hand and walked her to the sofa that the restaurant had. She laid down on it and he took off her pantie. Joey began to kiss down to her womanness. He pleasure her using his mouth and tongue by finding her sweet spot. Once he was deep into her, he nibbled and sucked with his mouth. He also moved his tongue around. Joey got into the rhythm, the harder and deeper he sucked and nibbled the more loudly she moaned. After a few minutes Zoe grabbed his hair roughly and screamed "Joey, I'm close!" Then she climax and Joey stop to say "I love the taste of you."

Zoe smile and said "mine turn." She got on her knees and Joey took off his pant and boxers. She begin to stroke his dick with her hand. Then she put inch by inch of his dick into her mouth. She begin to move her mouth back and forth. She could feel his dick grow hard in her mouth. Once Zoe got into the rhythm she started to move faster. Meanwhile Joey moan the whole time. He stopped her and got onto the sofa. Zoe got on top of him, entering her womanness onto his dick. While embrace they would passionately kiss each other. The deeper, harder and faster she penetrated into him the more their moans became louder and intensify. Every time Zoe climax she would scream his name "Joey"! This went on for a few minutes until Zoe could feel Joey's dick throb inside of her. Joey moaned loudly once more and climax inside of her.

They continue to kiss one another for minute until Zoe said "we should get dress." She also said "we have to be at the airport in an hour." They got up and got dress. Joey took Zoe into his arms and said "I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you." Zoe blush and smile then said "I am the happiest woman in the world because I have you." While in embrace with each other Joey's friend came up to them and said "I made chicken sandwiches with rice for you." They both said "thank you." He said "you're welcome." They ate and said their goodbyes. Zoe was happy and didn't want the day to end. She knew soon she had to say goodbye to Joey. The man she loved with all her heart!


	16. Chapter 15: The Airport

**Chapter 15: The Airport**

They took a taxi back to the hotel to meet up with the others. When they got to the hotel everyone was getting into the van. Joey took Zoe aside and said "I got a call earlier today and they change my flight, I now have a morning flight." He also said "so we should say our goodbyes now." Zoe was sad and said "I wanted to have more time with you at the airport, it's not fair that they change your flight." Joey said "we'll have all the time in the world when I come see you in a month." Joey hugged and kissed Zoe goodbye.

As they were embrace Alfie said "Zoe we have to go." Joey looked at Zoe and saw that she was crying. He wiped away her tears and said "Zoe don't cry, this isn't really goodbye." He also said" you'll see a month will fly by and we'll be together again." He let her go and Zoe got into the van. She was still crying while Alfie was holding her and he said "you should stop crying because Joey will call, text and Skype to you, you'll still hear from him." But Zoe kept on crying, as the van drove away Joey waved goodbye to everyone. But Zoe didn't see him wave because she was crying into Alfie's arms.

By the time they got to the airport Zoe had stop crying. Her eyes were so red from all the crying. She checked her bags in and waited for her flight. She was quiet just sitting in the corner, not talking to anyone. Joe and Alfie try to comfort her but she just wanted to be left alone. Jim came over and said "our flight has been delayed for two hours." He also said "so we going to shop, do you want to come?" Alfie and Joe said "yes." But Zoe was still sad and said "no thanks, I just want to sit here all by myself." She also said "you boys have fun." The boys left her alone to go shopping.

As Zoe was staring at the window watching the planes take off, she saw in the reflect of the window someone smiling at her; it was Joey. Zoe smile back and got up and went over to hug him. Then she said "what are you doing here?" Joey hugged her back and said "there was an opening in the earlier flight, which takes off in three hours." He also said "so I took it and came over as fast as I can to see you before you go." He also said "I ran into Alfie who told me that your flight was delay for two hours." He also said "which is lucky for me because I get to spend more time with you."

Zoe was happy and said "let's go get something to eat and talk." Joey said "OK." They went to a café to order tea and muffins. They talked about all kind of things from music to other YouTuber. The last thirty minutes they cuddle up with each other in the corner of the airport. Joey touch Zoe face and said "I love you so much, I just don't want to let you go." Zoe said "then don't." She started to kiss him. They were full making out, kissing more deeply and passionately while wrapped around each other arms.

When they heard "oh, oh, they so in love!" They stop to see it was Tanya and the rest of the gang. Tanya said "Zoe it's time to board our flight." Zoe said "you guys start walking I'll be there in a minute." Alfie said "I'll stay with Zoe." The gang started to walk away as Joey and Zoe got up to say their goodbye once again. They stood there embrace and kissing each other again. When Alfie said "Zoe come on we have to go." Zoe stop kissing Joey and said "you right this isn't goodbye, I'll see you in a month." Joey kiss her once more and said "call me when you land and we'll Skype every day." He also said "I'll try to get to England sooner than a month." They both said "I love you!" They hugged each other and Zoe walked away.

As they were waiting in line to board the plane Zoe heard someone call hear name. She looked and it was Joey, she got out of the line and ran up to him. They wrap around each other and kiss passionately while the rest of the world slipped away. A few minutes later they hear a women say "last call for flight 707." They stop kissing and Zoe said "see you later Joey." Joey said "sooner than you think." She handed her ticket to the woman and begin to walk. Zoe turn to see Joey wave goodbye, she smile at him. As Zoe was sitting next to Alfie on the flight she turn to him and said "this is the best time of my life so far because I fell in love." Alfie said "Zoe you deserve to be happy and I am glad that you're in love." Zoe said "thank you Alfie and one day you'll find love." Alfie said "yeah someday love will come my way."

A few minutes later they were falling asleep. Zoe thought to herself "I am truly happy because I have love in my heart." She also thought "once Joey comes to England we can start our life together." Zoe fell asleep dreaming of Joey her true love.


	17. Chapter 16: Having a Bad Day

**Chapter 16: Having a Bad Day**

Joey POV:

I arrived in England one week earlier to surprise Zoe. Alfie was the only one who knew that I was coming early. As I was walking outside of the airport I heard someone call my name. I turn to look that it was Alfie waving his hand and saying "over here." Alfie was letting me stay with him at his parents' house. He ask me if I was hungry and I told him no. I just want to see Zoe. Alfie said "Zoe is at a photo shoot and won't be home until late." He also said "so we'll see her later tonight." I was sad but also tired.

I ask Alfie to take me to a flower shop, which he did. I looked around the shop and saw that there were so many flowers to choose from. I realize I didn't know Zoe's favorite was. Alfie looked at me and said "Zoe loves tulips, lilies and roses. I thank him and brought two of each. Then Alfie drove me to his house and we walked in. His parents were there to greet me and also his sister. I smile and said hello, they said "welcome Joey, make yourself at home!" Alfie showed me to the guess room and said "I'll let you get some sleep." I went to the bathroom and change into my boxer. I got into the bed and fell asleep right away.

I felt a tug and woke up to see it was Alfie. He said "Joey it's time to wake up and its 5:00 pm." He also said "I'll wait in the living room until you ready to go." He left and I got out of the bed. I wash up and got dress fast because I just couldn't wait to see her. I was wearing a new green dress shirt with skinny black pants and brown shoes. I wanted to look nice for Zoe. Around 5:30 pm I went into the living room and told Alfie I was ready to go. We got into the car and drove for two hours to get to Zoe's house.

Around 7:30 pm we arrived, Zoe still lived with her father and brother. I got out of the car and walked up to the door to knock. Alfie was behind me when the door open it was Joe. He was shock to see me and said "hey Joey it's good to see you." He hugged me and Alfie and let us in. Joe said "Zoe is upstairs in her bedroom." I ask if I can go up to see her and Joe said "Joey sure." Alfie said "I'll hang out with Joe while you see Zoe." I smiled at them and went upstairs. I open the door and saw Zoe back was facing me. She was naked and was about to put on her nightgown.

Zoe POV:

I was having a really bad day, first I woke up too early and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decide to take a bath but I ran out of Lush Bath Bombs. Instead I took a shower in the middle of it the water turn cold. Then my hair dryer broke and the dress I was going to wear had a stain on it. So I wore another dress it was pink with white flowers on it. I was upset so I decide to call Joey but he didn't answer. I decide to call his roommate Megan and she said "Joey isn't here and he won't be back anytime soon." I ask where he went and she said "I don't know." I just got even more upset because I couldn't reach him.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast but something went right. Joe made breakfast for us. I sat at the table and ate. I told Joe about my morning so far and he said "Zoe cheer up I bet the rest of your day will go well." I smile and hugged him goodbye. But he was wrong my day just got worst. I got into my car and it wouldn't start up. My dad let me drive his car while he took mine to the auto shop. I drove into London and was late because of traffic.

When I got to the photo shoot the photographer yelled at me for being late. He said "finally you got here hurry up and get change." After 15 minutes we started the shoot. It was going well until the last shot. They gave me a really long black dress and as I walking into the shot I fell down. I hurt my hands and knees. I also ripped the dress. They told me that I had to pay for the dress which made me mad. I change into another dress and took my last photo shot.

When I was finish with the photo shoot I went to a café to get something to eat. I order a chicken Cesar salad and a green tea. I ate at the café and as I was leaving I ran into my fans. The fans did make me happy for a bit but when I was driving home I got stuck in traffic again. I got home late around 7:00 pm and when I got into the house Joe said "dad making dinner and it will be ready at 8:00 pm." I told him thanks and I'll be up in my bedroom.

I walked upstairs into my bedroom and took a long deep breath. I said to myself the day is over, let's eat dinner, do some editing and go to sleep. I also said to myself, tomorrow will be better. I got undress and grab my nightgown to put on. I was facing the wall when I was putting on my nightgown when I hear a voice said "Zoe I'm here." I felt goose bumps and thought to myself, it sounds like Joey's voice. I turn around and saw a smiling Joey standing there with flowers in his hand. I knew the night is going to be wonderful because my sexy and beautiful Joey was finally here to be with me.


	18. Chapter 17: Embracing Each Other's

**Chapter 17: Embracing Each Other's**

Joey POV:

She turn to face me and smile. She looked so sexy naked. I walked over and gave her the flowers. She smelled them and said "I love them." She put the flowers on her table and hugged me. She smell so good and I started to kiss her neck. Then I kissed her lips, we were kissing deeply and passionately. After a few minutes Zoe stop and took off my shirt. She then got on her knees and pulled down my pant and underwear.

She took my dick into her mouth and started to suck. I begin to moan, my moans became more intense the more she sucked. I took her pin out to put her hair down. I love her long hair, putting my hands through it. As Zoe was sucking my dick Joe shouted "dinner's ready!" Zoe started to suck even faster and harder, moving her mouth back and forth. A minute later I let out one big moan and climax into her mouth.

She got up, smiled and said "Joey you can return the favor back later." She also said "I'm so happy that you're here." We embrace and kissed and said to each other I love you. I got dress and so did she putting on a yellow dress. She put the flowers into a vase on the table near her bed. We went downstairs into the kitchen.

Zoe POV:

My dad, Joe and Alfie was at the table already eating when we came in. Alfie said "Zoe were you surprise to see Joey?" I told him I was but happy. I told him I was having the worst day ever until Joey showed up. Now my day is bright because he's here. Joey smile and kissed me and said "I always have a bright day when you're near." I smile back at him. We sat down to eat. I ask Joey where he was staying and Alfie said "he's staying with me. Joey said "I was going to stay at a hotel but Alfie offer me to stay at his house, so I said yes." Alfie said "yeah I thought why let my buddy stay at a hotel when he can stay with me and we can hang out together." I laugh and told Alfie I think while Joey is here he going to want to hang out with me as much as he can. We all laugh and Joey said "Alfie don't worry I'll make time for us to hang."

Joe said "I'm going to a party tonight, do you guys want to come?" We all said yes. After dinner Joe and I got ready while my dad talk to Joey. Alfie watch TV in the living room. My dad and Joey were laughing when I came down the stairs. They stop and looked at me and Joey said "Zoe you look sexy and beautiful." I was wearing a little black dress. Joe was wearing a dress white shirt with dress black pant and black shoes. Joey said to me "your dad said I can stay here with you." He also said "Zoe do you want me to stay here with you?" I smile and told him yes we can share the bed. I kissed him and whisper into his ear it's an old bed, let's try not to break it when we have sex." We both laugh. Joey turn to Alfie and said "After tonight I'm going to be staying with Zoe. He also said "thank you Alfie for letting me stay with you." Alfie smile and said "you're welcome Joey."

We were in the living room, embrace with each other, kissing so deeply. When Joe walked in and screamed "let go party!" Alfie scream "yeah!" Joe looked at us and said "let's go." We stop kissing and screamed party! We walked outside and got into Joe's car. Alfie drove his own car. We drove off to the party. I was in the back with Joey, he was holding me tight in his arms. I thought to myself my day started out bad but turn into a wonderful night because my love Joey was here!


	19. Chapter 18: The Party: Alfie POV

**Chapter 18: The Party: Alfie POV**

This chapter is all about Alfie Deyes, it's in his point of view. When Alfie finally meets the girl of his dreams!

We arrived at the party around 10:00 pm. Once we got inside the house we split up. I went on my own. For the first thirty minutes I mingle around, talking to new people and some of my friends. Around 10:30 pm I was standing up next to Louis. He was talking about something while I was looking around. When I look straight ahead that's when I saw her. We both stare at each other from across the room. She has caramel skin with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with black flats. The dress length stop at her knees. She has the sexy legs I ever seen and a smile that light up the room. In my mind she is the pitch perfect girl I always wanted.

As I stare at her as I smile and hear Louis say "Alfie just go say hi." I took a deep breath and started to walk over to her. When I got near her and open my mouth to speak nothing came out. For once I was speechless. She smile at me and said "hello, my name is Jaine." She also said "what's your name?" Finally I spoke and said hi and my name is Alfie. She got close to me and whisper in my ear to say "Alfie you're the cutest boy I ever seen." I blush and said to her she's the prettiest girl I ever seen. She blush too. I ask her if she wanted to dance and she said "yes."

We dance for few minutes and then she ask me if I wanted to go find a room to be alone together. I said sure. We ended up in the dining room which only had two other people there. We sat down in a corner and just talk. I was getting to know her and found out we had a lot in common. She ask me what I do for a career and I told her I was a YouTuber. She said "oh, I know what YouTube is but I don't watch it." She also said "I don't use the computer that much and I don't watch TV." She then said "I mostly read, paint, garden and my hobbies are photography and writing." I ask her what her career was and she said "I own a flower shop in Bright." She also said "I'm writing a book about flowers and gardening." I told her photography is also my hobby and we can do this together.

She wanted to know more about YouTube. So I rumble on for a while about YouTube and she could see how passion I was about it. She then told me more about her shop and gardening and I could see that was her passion. After a few minutes has pass, she ask me how old I was. I told her I was 21 years old. She was shock because she thought I was older. I said it's the beard that makes me look older. She said "Alfie I am 28 years old and I never dated a guy that much younger than me." I told her age is just a number and you are as old as you feel. She laugh and said "I guess your right because as we have been chatting you seen so mature for your age." Then we both just laugh and she said "Alfie I don't care about the age difference between us because I really like you." I said the same.

We kept on talking until she look at her watch and it was 12 am. She said "wow it getting late and I have to open the shop up early in the morning." She also said "I have to be getting home." We exchange phone numbers and hugged each other. Then we just stare at each other when all of a sudden she kiss me. I took her in, wrapping my arms around her. We got into it, kissing more deeply. Our first kiss last 30 seconds. When we finish she said "wow, Alfie you're a great kisser and I can't wait to kiss you again" I smile at her and told her that she was a great kisser too. Then I kiss her again and we started to make out.

Five minutes later we heard someone call her name. We stop and look to see it was her friend asking if she was ready to go. Jaine smile and touch my face and said "Alfie I had fun and call me." She also said "goodbye Alfie." I told her I had fun too and took her in for a goodbye kiss. She was blushing as she walk away. I just kept on staring at her as she walked out the door. Louis came over and said "so are you going to see her again?" I told him that she's the girl of my dreams and I can't wait to see her again. I also told him I'm going to call her as soon I wake up from sleeping.

Louis laugh and said "Alfie I'm glad you meet a girl and I hope it works out for you. He also said "it's getting late so I'm going home." We hugged each other goodbye and Louis left the party. I went to look for Joe, Zoe and Joey but I couldn't find them. So I call their cell phones and left them messages saying I'm going home. As I was walking out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see it was Joey and he was angry. He was so upset and he said "good I found you Alfie." He also said "are you going home now?" I told him yes and he said "I'm going with you because Zoe and I just had a big fight." He also said "no, I don't want to talk about it now, let's just leave!" I didn't say anything, we just left the party.

Joey was silence the whole drive home. As we got in the house Joey ran up the stairs and slammed the door. I went up the stairs and open his door to see Joey crying on the bed. I just let him be and went into my bedroom. As I was getting ready to go to sleep I thought of her. I was so tired that I fell asleep right away. I was dreaming of Jaine, the girl of my dreams!


	20. Chapter 19: The Party: Joe POV

**Chapter 19: The Party: Joe POV**

This chapter is all about Joe Sugg, it's in his point of view. When Joe has feeling for a guy.

We arrived at the party at 10:00 pm. When we got into the house we all went our own way. Around 11:00 pm, I was hanging out with Oli White when someone hit me on the back. I turn around to see it was Caspar Lee. He was smiling and laughing then he said "hey Joe having a good time." I told him yes and he also said "have you meet any girls yet?" I told him no. We both laugh. About three months ago Caspar told his friends and family that he was bisexual and we were fine with that. He also told his viewers who were fine with it too.

Caspar said "Joe do you want to go hang outside?" I told him sure. We went outside and there was a greenhouse. So we went into the greenhouse. We looked at the plants and flowers. I ask Caspar which one was his favorite. He said "I love the lilies and you?" I told him I love sunflowers. There were chairs in the corner so we sat down on them.

We were talking for an hour when Caspar just stared at me. I said what is there something on my face? All of sudden Caspar kiss me. I was surprise but I liked it. I kiss him back. Our kiss got deeply and lasted 15 seconds. When we stop Caspar said "wow that was wonderful." I smile and told him I liked it. Caspar said "Joe I have like you since the first day we meet but was shy to do anything." He also said "but today I decide to be brave and go for it." He also said "Joe do you like me more than a friend?" I look at him and told him I don't know.

I got up and started to rumble on about how I always been attract to girls and never thought about liking boys. Caspar got up and walked over to me. He pulled me in and kiss me again. We kiss for 10 seconds and he let me go. Caspar said "Joe are you attract to me?" I looked at him and touch his face and told him yes, Caspar I know now I do like you but I am not attract to any other boys. Caspar said "that's fine with me I only want you to be attract to me." I laughed. Caspar smile and we embrace each other. We started to make out, our kissing was deeply and tenderly.

We made out for an hour when Caspar said "Joe I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." He left the greenhouse. About 5 minutes later the door open and it was Oli White and he said "there you are Joe, I was looking for you." He also said "I am leaving now, do you want to hang out with me at my house?" I told him no. We hugged each other goodbye and he left the party. I went back into the house to get a drink. As I was walking I saw Joey and Zoe having an agreement but I decide not to get in it. I kept on walking to the table where the beer was. I grab one and started to drink it when I saw Caspar I waved him over.

Caspar came over and also got a beer to drink. He said "Joe do you want to go back to the greenhouse?" I told him it was getting late and I was tired. I also told him that I am going home to sleep. Caspar took me in the corner and grab my hand. He said "Joe will you go out on a date with me?" I smile and said yes. Caspar also smile and we hugged each other goodbye. Around 12:30 am, I was looking around for Joey and Zoe when I bumped into someone.

I look to see it was Zoe and she looked upset. She said "Joe are you ready to go home?" I told her yes and ask if Joey was coming with us. Zoe said "hell no I am so mad at him and he's going home with Alfie." She also said "please don't ask me what happen with Joey I'll tell you tomorrow." I told her OK and let's go home. We walked out the house and went into my car. On the drive home it was silence Zoe didn't talk at all, she was just so mad. About an hour later we arrived home. Zoe got out of the car and ran into the house up to her bedroom slimming the door.

I went to my bedroom and text Caspar. The text read Caspar I can't wait to go on our date together, please text me the details, when we are going and where we are going. Caspar text back and it read I can't wait too and let me get back to you about the details of our date. Goodnight Joe and I text back Goodnight Caspar. I thought to myself I can't believe I am attract to a boy name Caspar. Cute, sweet, funny and lovable Caspar. I really do like him. I fell asleep dreaming of my kiss with Caspar.


	21. Chapter 20: The Party

**Chapter 20: The Party**

This chapter is all about Zoe and Joey it's in their point of view. When Zoe and Joey have their first fight.

Zoe POV:

When we arrived at the party at 10:00 pm I took Joey's hand and we walked out on the dance floor. We dance for an hour when we decide to get a drink. We went over to the table and had a glass of wine. As we were drinking a girl came over. She have short red hair and was wearing a black dress. She was taller than me and was so pretty.

She went up to Joey and ask him to dance. He said "yes" and handed me his drink. I watch them dance. Then a few minutes later a slow song came on. She took him into her and they both wrapped their arms around each other. As they were slow dancing she moved her hands down to his butt and squeeze it. Joey smile and also squeeze her butt. As the song came to an end she kiss Joey and he kiss her back. The kiss last 15 seconds but to me it seem to last forever.

When they finish she whisper something in his ear. I was so mad that I walked up to Joey and slapped him. I also slapped her and she slapped me back. We were fighting, hitting each other and pulling each other hair. I slapped her so hard on the face she begin to cry and then she ran away. I turn to Joey and started to yell at him. I ask him what she whisper in his ear. He said "she ask me to go to a room in the house with her to have sex." He also said "I wasn't going to go with her I was about to say no when you came up and slapped me." I ask him why did he kissed her back. Joey said "it just happen, it didn't mean anything to me." He also said "Zoe, please clam down and let's talk like reasonable adults." I just got even madder.

Joey POV:

As Zoe was yelling at me people were staring at us. I try talking to her nicely but she just kept on screaming. I started to get upset so I walked away. I went to the bathroom and open the door. Tia was in there that's the girl I was dancing with. She was washing her face. I went up to her to comfort her that's when she kiss me again and I kiss back. We were making out when she took off my shirt. Then she took off her shirt too. We were kissing when the door open and I heard "oh my God, what are you doing!" We turn to see it was Zoe. She started to cry and ran away. I put my shirt back on and told Tia sorry I got to go bye.

I went to look for Zoe and found her in the corner crying. I went up to her to say I was sorry. She scream "Joey, if I didn't open the door you were going to have sex with her." I realize Zoe was right and I didn't really even her like. Zoe slapped me while she was still crying and said "Joey, I don't know if I can forgive you for this." She also said "I am so hurt; my heart is breaking." I got on my knees and said sorry over and over again; telling her I won't ever cheat on you again. I also told her she is the only one for me and I love her with all my heart. But Zoe didn't want to hear it, she push me away. She said "Joey I'm going home now and I don't want you to come." She also said "don't call me, I'll call you when I'm ready." She begin to walk away when I grab her and kiss her. She did kiss me back. We kiss for 10 seconds when Zoe slapped me once again and said "Joey, that's not going to work, this time your great kisses won't save you." She walked away from me, maybe for good. I was mad at myself and her.

I found Alfie at the door and told him I was going home with him. I told him not to ask what happen between me and Zoe. I couldn't talk on the way home because I was so upset. As I was taking off my clothes in the bedroom a photo fell out. It was a picture of me and Zoe. In the photo I was giving her a kiss on the cheek. That when one tear fell from my eye and I thought to myself one question. Is Zoe going to breakup with me?

Zoe POV:

I stop crying and realize I was more mad than sad. I went to look for Joe and found him. I told him I was ready to go home. On the drive home I was quiet, just thinking to myself about what happen between me and Joey. Once we got home I ran up to my room and slammed the door. As I was getting ready for bed I was still mad thinking about how much Joey hurt me. Before I fell to sleep I thought to myself two questions. Can I ever forgive him? And are we breaking up?


	22. Chapter 21: The Breakup!

**Chapter 21: The Breakup!**

Zoe POV:

It has been two days since I last saw Joey. I was still upset but I was ready to talk to him. I drove over to Alfie's house and knock on the door. Amanda Alfie's mom answer the door I ask if Joey was here and she said "they're in Alfie's bedroom filming a video together." I said thank you and went up to the bedroom and knocked. Alfie open the door and hugged me. I walked in and Alfie said "I'll leave you two alone." He walked away and Joey came over to hug me but I push him away. We both sat down and talk about the fight we had.

After a few minutes later, Joey took my hand and said "Zoe I have to tell you something that will make you mad but please let me finish talking before you yell." Joey went on telling me that Tia left her phone number in his pant pocket and he was lonely so he called her. Joey then went over to her flat and they had sex. Joey said "it was mean less sex and I felt nothing." He also said "I do regret sleeping with her and I'm so sorry Zoe." I just looked at him because I felt numb. Joey then said "Zoe I love you and I want to make this right between us, I'll do anything just ask." Joey stared at me waited for answer.

I got up and so did he then I kiss him. We were kissing when we fell onto the bed. We were making out for a minute when Joey took off his shirt. Next he started to kiss my neck and I told him to stop which he did. I got off the bed and Joey put his shirt back on. He said "sorry Zoe, I know it's too soon for us to have sex." I told Joey to get up and I hugged him. As I hugged him I took in his smell and I started to cry. Joey said "Zoe why are you crying." I stop hugging him and touch his face. I told Joey I loved him and he'll always be in my heart. I told him I can't forgive him for cheating. I said Joey, we breaking up.

Joey POV:

I told her everything. The truth; that I had sex with Tia. Zoe did what I didn't want her to do she broke up with me. My heart was breaking as Zoe walked away. I grab her and got on my knees. I started to cry asking her to stay with me, no I begged. I ask for one more chance. Zoe said "Joey I just can't be with you because you broke my heart." She also said "Joey, it's over." I let her go and she walked out the room and out of my life.

I continue to cry on the floor and a few minutes later Alfie came into the room. He rush over to me and held me. I cry into his arms for a while. Then Alfie said "Joey I'll make a bath for you, it will help you feel a little better." He draw a bath and I laid in it for an hour. While in the bath I had my thoughts. Thinking about what I did and wishing I could take it all back. I never love anyone so much like I loved Zoe and it will be a long time before my heart heels.

The next three days I was just so sad, I couldn't stop crying. Alfie try to cheer me up but nothing worked. Finally I got a flight home. I was ready to leave England behind and I wasn't coming back anytime soon. I hugged Alfie goodbye and thanked him for being a great host. I took a taxi to the airport and got onto my flight. As the flight took off I cry thinking about losing Zoe, my true love.

Zoe POV:

As I was leaving Alfie's house I ran into Alfie. I told him Joey and I just broke up and that Joey going to need him. Alfie said "sorry Zoe that you and Joey couldn't work it out." He also said "I'll be there for Joey and you too." I hugged him and left. I drove home and went into my bedroom. As I hit the bed, I let go and just cried. I cried for hours and even Joe came in to cheer me up but nothing worked.

The next few days I just stayed in the house. I was just too sad to make any videos for YouTube. I cry, scream and just talk to myself about losing Joey. Sometimes it got so bad that I would almost call Joey up to take him back. On day four of our breakup, Alfie called. He said "Joey went back home to America." He also said "he was too sad to stay any longer and isn't coming back here any time soon." He also said "I'm going to miss him but I'll see him in two months." I said why two months? Alfie said "in two months it will be VidCon." I told Alfie I might not go to VidCon. Alfie said "Zoe you'll going because we always go together, I'll make sure you don't see Joey ok." I laugh and told Alfie ok I'll go.

After I finish talking to Alfie I thought to myself, Zoe it's time to stop being sad and make some videos for YouTube. I took out a pen and pad to write down some ideas for my videos. As I was writing I thought to myself, I have to tell my fans about my breakup with Joey. That Joella is over!


	23. Chapter 22: Trying to Move On

**Chapter 22: Trying to Move On**

Joey POV:

It had been two months since Zoe and I broke up. I am still hurting because she is so hard to get over. Some of my friends say I should get back out there and start dating again but I don't want to date anyone else. I just want her because Zoe is my true love. I had to go on and mess up my relationship with her. I can't watch her videos anymore because it makes me cry. Anything that reminds me of her makes me cry. I am trying to move on but I just can't. My world is blue and lonely without Zoe in my life!

Today I am getting ready for VidCon. I am packing my clothes and things into a luggage. I wonder if Zoe going to be at VidCon this time. I decide to call up Alfie. The cellphone rings and Alfie answer saying "hello." I say hi to him and ask him about how he is doing. After a few minutes I ask Alfie a question. Is Zoe going to VidCon? Alfie said "Yes, Zoe going to VidCon." He also said "Her and I are sharing a room, why did you want to know Joey?" I told Alfie that I miss her and want to see her there. He said "no, Joey you can't see her or even say hello to her." He also said "Zoe isn't ready to see or speak to you." I got upset and said I am going to see her even if she doesn't want to see me OK Alfie. Alfie said "you have to get pass me first and l don't want to get mad at you and ruined our friendship." I was sad and realize Alfie was right. I told him OK I'll gave her space. Alfie said "good Joey you can hang out with me at VidCon. He also said "goodbye Joey." I told him I can't wait to see him and goodbye Alfie.

I hang up the cellphone and finish packing my bags. A few days later I drove to the hotel and got my room. When I got to my hotel room I unpack and then I edit my video. As I was finishing up editing my video I heard a knock at the door. I was thinking it was Alfie. I walked to the door and open it up. To my surprise; there in front of me was Zoe standing there with a smile on her face.

Zoe POV:

The last two months I have been keeping myself busy. I been working on my new book and making lots of videos for YouTube. Also I have been hanging out with my friends and family a lot especially Alfie. Alfie has been keeping me company trying to keep my mind off of Joey when he isn't hanging out with his girlfriend. Yes Alfie now has a girlfriend and he's so in love with her. I am so happy for him now that he found love. I wish I still had love, my true love Joey.

I been trying to move on with my life but it's so hard. I even have been on some dates. But every guy I been on a date with is nothing like Joey, they don't even come close. I miss him so much and I am still so in love with him. Every time I watch his video I cry, anything that reminds me of him I cry. The more I keep myself busy the more I think about him.

I decide to talk to Alfie about the Joey situation. I met Alfie at a café and we talk. He told me that Joey called and wanted to know if I was going to VidCon. Alfie said "I told him yes but you didn't want to see him." He also said "he understand and is going to give you space." I told Alfie that I have been thinking about Joey and our relationship. I told Alfie that I decide that I wanted to speak to Joey and see if I wanted to give him another chance. Alfie said "well Zoe it's up to you and if he breaks your heart again then I won't be friends with him anymore." I smile and told Alfie thanks. We finish our food and chat. Then I drove him home and went home myself.

The next day I packed my bags and took a taxi to the airport. On the flight with me is Joe, Caspar and Alfie. Everyone else was going to meet us there later. On the flight I had a dream about Joey for the first time in a while. I took it as a sign that I should get back with him. When we landed I couldn't wait to get to the hotel but because of traffic it took us an hour to get there. We check in and went to our hotel room. Alfie and I unpack then we talk for a bit. Then Alfie said "Zoe I am going to edit my video." He also said "what are you going to do Zoe?" I told him I was going to Joey's hotel room to talk to him. I knew the room number because I ask the reception. Alfie smile and said "good luck Zoe." I smile back and said thanks.

As I was walking to Joey's room my body was shaking because I was so nerves. Also I was shaking because I was excited to think that Joey and I might have sex. I miss his lips kissing me, his hands touching me and his dick inside of me. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later Joey open the door and was standing there in front of me. I was thinking to myself there he was looking so handsome. Joey my prince charming!


	24. Chapter 23: Getting Back Together

**Chapter 23: Getting Back Together**

Zoe POV:

Joey said "hello Zoe, come on in." I said hello back and walked into the room. I started to walk over to a chair when Joey grab me. He held me with his arms and kiss me. I kiss him back. We embrace each other and our kiss was soft and tender it lasted 15 seconds. When the kiss was over I said wow, you're still a great kisser Joey. He smile and said "you too Zoe." I touch his face and told Joey that I miss him and that I'm still in love with him. I told him I wanted to get back together but if he cheats on me again, it's over for good. Joey kept on smiling and said "Zoe I miss you too and I am still in love with you too." He also said "trust me I won't ever cheat on you again." He also said "Zoe you're my true love and I want to marry you someday and have kids with you too." I hugged him and told him that he's my true love too. I also told him that I too want to marry him and have kids with him someday.

We sat on the bed and talk for a while. We were catching up on the past few months. Joey said "it has been dark and lonely without you for the past two months." He also said but now that you're back in my life things will get brighter again!" I smile and said same here. Then we just stared into each other eyes.

Joey POV:

I was smiling looking into Zoe's eyes when I said Zoe now that we are back together again do you want to make love. She smile at me and said "yes Joey yes!" I started to kiss her and then I moved down to her neck kissing it for a few seconds. After Zoe took off her dress and bra. I took off my shirt and pant.

I started to kiss her breasts and suck on them. I sucked on her nipples and bite them gently. As I was doing this to her, Zoe started to moan. This went on for a few minutes then I kissed down to her stomach. I stop at her belly button and gave it a kiss then I kiss down to her womanness. I took off her panties. I begins to put my fingers in, I start with one then two and finish with three. With my right hand I use my fingers to explore deeper in her until I found her sweet spot. I pleasure her by moving my fingers faster, harder and deeper in her. With my left hand I squeeze Zoe's breasts and then I gave her a kiss. The whole time Zoe moans, the faster I went the more intensify her moans became. The whole time I keep eye contact with her. She scream "Joey I love it and don't stop!" I smile and said Zoe climax for me. A minute pass and she lets out one last moan and climax onto my hand. I take my hand out and suck on my fingers. I smile and said you taste so good. Zoe just smiles at me.

We begin to kiss again for a minute then Zoe takes off my boxers. Zoe begins to stroke my dick. With her hand she moves faster back and forth until I got hard. Then she laid on her back on the bed while I got on top of her. I took my hard dick and penetrate into her womanness. I passionately kiss her while I thrust back and forth into her. We both begin to moan. As I thrusts deeper, faster and harder into her the more intensify Zoe's moans get. Every time Zoe climax her whole body would shake. Zoe would scream my name "Joey" every time she climax which I love. Our moans were getting louder. After a few minutes my dick was throbbing inside of her. I could feel that Zoe was going to Climax again. We both let out one last moan and climax together.

Zoe kiss me and said "Joey stay inside of me for a few minutes", which I did. A few minutes later I could feel myself get hard again. Zoe smile and said "ready for round two." We had sex once again and then we laid there on the bed out of breath. She turn to me and said "I am going to take a bath, do you want to join me?" I told her yes. We went into the bathroom and took a bath together. I held her for an hour in the bath while we talk.

The next few hours we order room service, ate and watch TV. Around midnight Zoe said "Joey I should get back to my room." I told her that she should get her bags and come stay with me. She smile and hugged me then said "yes I do want to stay with you." She also said "I'll be right back."

Zoe POV:

I went to my hotel room and Alfie was still up. I told him all about the night I had with Joey. Alfie was happy for me that Joey and I were back together. I told him that I was going to be staying with Joey while at VidCon. Alfie was sad and said "Zoe I am going to be lonely without you." I told him he can visit us any time in our room. He smile and said "let's hangout together tomorrow." I said sure. I pack my bags and hug Alfie goodbye. As I was walking back to Joey's room I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling. When I enter the room Joey was already in the bed. I got my night gown on and got into the bed with him. He kiss me goodnight. We were snuggle up in bed while Joey had his arms wrap around me. I felt at home and was so in love. I knew in my heart that this time around, everything was going to be wonderful now that Joey is back in my life!


	25. Chapter 24: VidCon

**Chapter 24: VidCon**

Zoe POV:

I woke and heard the shower running. I walked into the bathroom and Joey was taking a shower. I got in the shower with him and he started to kiss me. We had sex in the shower and after I got ready for the day. After hour we left the room and went down into the hotel lobby. Everyone was waiting for us. They all embrace Joey back into the group and was happy that we were a couple again. We all had a breakfast buffet at the hotel. Joey and I had banana pancakes with eggs and bacon. We also had a fruit salad.

As we ate we talked about what we were going to do at VidCon. Joey said "Zoe the last day we should join our meetups together." He also said "last night I went on Tweeter and told my viewers that we were back together and they were really excited." He also said "they ask if we were having a join meetup at VidCon and if you want to do that then I'll make it happen." I said yes that sounds fun and I'll tweet my viewers too. After a few hours we all said our goodbyes and went off to our meetups. I kiss Joey goodbye and went off.

Joey POV:

After eating breakfast everybody was saying there goodbyes. I kiss Zoe goodbye and she walked away. Alfie and Joe took me aside and said "we're glad that you are dating Zoe again but if you break her heart again then we'll break you." I said I'll never do that again and that I want to marry her someday. They smile and Alfie said "I want to be the best man at your wedding." I laugh and said sure Alfie. I looked at Joe and said I also want you to be my best man too. They laugh. Then we said goodbye.

For the next two days of VidCon I met a lot of Viewers. They brought me gifts like posters and things. I signed pictures and pose for photos. I also gave hugs. I always have fun meeting my viewers. After my meetups I would hang out with Zoe and the rest of the group. We would have dinner together and chill at Jim's hotel room. I also found out that Joe and Caspar were dating now, they make sure a cute couple.

On the last day of VidCon I was so excited because Zoe and I were going to have a join meetup together meaning that I get to be with her all day long. A few hours later we were about to enter the meetup room when I took her hand. I said Zoe are you ready? She said "yes, let go met our viewers." While holding hands we walked in. For the next five hours we receive gifts, sign and pose for photos. We also answer questions about us and gave hugs. After the meetup Zoe was tired so we went back to our hotel room. Zoe stay in had room service for dinner and went to sleep. I went to the VidCon party and hang out with Alfie. I drank wine and dance my butt off. Around 3 am I came back to the hotel room and got into my boxer. As I fell asleep I thought this was the best VidCon I ever been to because I had my true love Zoe with me.


	26. Chapter 25: Stay with Me

**Chapter 25: Stay with Me**

Joey POV:

The alarm went off at 9:00 am then I turn it off. I turn to see that Zoe was up too. She smile and started to kiss me. Then she whisper into my ear "Joey let's make love." I smile and said yes. We both took off our clothes. Then I started to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes I move my fingers down to her womanness. While kissing her I took my right hand and put three fingers into her womanness. Using my fingers I explore deeper into her until finding her sweet spot. Zoe begin to moan. I begin to move the fingers faster into her. Every time my fingers move deeper into her, Zoe moans become more intensify and louder. Zoe scream "Joey this feels so good!" After a few minutes Zoe lets out one loud moan then she climax onto my hand. I take my hand out and suck on my fingers. Then I said I love the taste of you. Zoe smile and said "I love your taste too."

We kept on kissing for another minute. Then I laid down on the bed while Zoe takes her hand and puts it on my dick. She moves her hand up and down on my dick until it gets hard. Then she stops and gets on top of me, thrusting her womanness into my dick. She let out a moan. For the next few minutes I thrust my dick in and out of her. We both moan together. I begin to move faster and harder with each thrust. Our moans became more amplify and louder together. Zoe was so wet that I got even harder. Every time Zoe climax she screamed my name "Joey!" After another minute Zoe scream "I'm close!" I said I'm close too. I thrust once more then we let out a big moan and climax together. Zoe kisses me and gets off. Then she gets out the bed and heads to the bathroom. I join her a moment later. In the shower together we had sex once again. Then we dried ourselves off and got dress. We packed our bags and left the hotel room.

We headed down to the hotel lobby. We had the breakfast buffet at the hotel again but this time we sat alone. As we were eat our meals I took Zoe hand and looked into her eyes. I said Zoe I want you to stay with me for a week or two then you can go back home. She smile and said "yes, Joey I'll stay with you at your apartment." I also said after a few months we can find a place to live together in England. Zoe said "I can't wait to live with you." We talk more about moving in together and what to do while she is in LA. After an hour we finish breakfast and went to say goodbye to everybody.

Zoe POV:

I hugged and said goodbye to everybody. When I got to Alfie and Joe I said to them that I was staying here in LA for a few weeks. I also said I'll be staying with Joey at his place so that we can spend more time together. Alfie hugged me and said "I'll miss you and call me anytime to chat." He also said "goodbye Zoe." Joe also hug me and said "have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." We both laugh. He also said "goodbye Zoe." They both walked away. Everybody got into the van and as the van drove away we waved goodbye.

Joey and I took a taxi to the market then his place. When we got there I put my bag into his bedroom. For the next few hours he gave me a tour of the apartment and we talked outside on the patio. Around 5:00 pm I cooked dinner for us. We had Caesar salads, Italian bread and baked ziti. For dessert I made cupcakes. After dinner we ate our cupcakes in the living room while watching a movie. I snuggle up to Joey and he started to kiss me. We had sex on the couch and after we finish the movie. Around 8:00 pm Joey said "Zoe I'm going to edit some videos." I said me too. We both went to his bedroom and edit our videos.

Around midnight we finish our editing and we were tired. We decided to go to bed. I put on my pink silk nightie and Joey put on his green boxer. We looked at each other then we both smile and said "sexy." We got into the bed. As we were snuggle up in bed Joey gave me a kiss on the neck and said "good night my pretty one. I said pretty one? He said "yes, that's my nickname for you." I said I love it and your nickname from me is beautiful. Joey said "I love it and now we have nicknames for each other." I said good night beautiful and Joey said "good night again pretty one." As we fell asleep I dreamt of my beautiful Joey.


	27. Chapter 26: In Love with Janie

**Chapter 26: In Love with Janie**

This chapter is all about Alfie Deyes and is in his point of view. When Alfie fell in love with Janie.

Alfie POV:

I have been dating Janie for over two months now and I'm in love with her. She loves me too. I just finish making a video when she called me. She said "Alfie I have tickets to a play for tonight, do you want to go with me?" I told her yes. She said "I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm and do you want to stay over tonight?" I told her yes and she said "don't forget to bring a suitcase." I said OK and see you later. She said "yeah, see you later." Then I hang up and put my cell away. I only have stay over once before, it was the first time we had sex. I only had one girlfriend before and I lost my virginity to her. So I only had sex with one girl. But Janie has had a few lovers in the past and has taught me how to be a better lover. I was excited for tonight because I knew after the date we would have sex. Sex with someone you'll in love with is wonderful.

Around 6:00 pm Janie arrived at my house. She was wearing a navy blue dress that stopped at her knees. The dress show off her big breasts and was strapless. She had on black high heels and her hair was down. She wore dark red lipstick which I liked. She looked so sexy that I wanted to take her to bed right there. I was wearing a navy suit with black dress shoes. My hair was sleek back and I trim my beard. I told her she looked sexy and she said "Alfie you also look sexy." We both smile. As we walked outside I took Janie into me, holding her. I started to kiss her, our kiss last 15 seconds and was tenderly. When I let her go she said "Alfie your kisses are the best." I smile at her.

On the drive there we sang songs. The play we were seeing was called Billy Elliot. During the play I held Janie's hand the whole time. A few hours later we were walking out of the theater she said "Alfie the play was so good, what did you think?" I told her I also liked the play. I also said it was the best play I ever saw. Janie said "me too." Then we went to Nando's for dinner. We ate and talked. While eating our meal Janie was playing footsie with me. On the drive back to her place she kept on rubbing my leg. I knew she was horny and so was I.

Once we got into her flat, Jaine gave me a kiss. Then she started to walk to her bedroom while taking her clothes off. I smile and follow her to the bedroom while taking my clothes off too. Once in the bedroom we were naked in front of each other. Janie walked over to me and got on her knees. She put inch by inch of my big dick into her mouth. Janie moves her mouth back and forth, deep throating my dick. I begin to moan. The faster she sucks the more I moan. I could feel my dick grow hard in her mouth. After a minute I stop her and told her to get on the bed. Janie gets on the bed and so do I.

I move down to her womanness and put my tongue in. With my tongue I found her sweet spot. I begin to move my tongue faster. She begins to moan. I got into the rhythm, kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling in her womanness, moving my tongue in and out of her. The whole time Jaine moans and said "Alfie I love it!" I start to suck harder making Janie climax. I lick my mouth and said Janie you taste great. She smiles at me.

I laid down on the bed and Jaine got on top of me. My dick enter into her womanness. I put my hands on her waist and Janie begin moving up and down on me. We both moan. The whole time we kiss each other passionately. Every time Janie climax her whole body would shake and she would scream my name "Alfie!" I love it when she screams my name. She begin to go faster and harder into me. Our moans were getting louder. After a few minutes I could feel my dick throbbing inside of her. After another minute, Janie stop and got off of me. She took my dick into her mouth as I climax. She swallow all of me. She smile and said "Alfie you taste so good." I smile too.

We were naked and cuddle up together. I look at her and said Janie I love you! She smile and said "I love you too Alfie!" She touch my face and said "Alfie you're the best lover I ever had." I smile at her and said you too. She smile too. I started to kiss her while touching her breasts. She said "Alfie I'm so tired now please save it for tomorrow." She also said "morning sex is great don't you think." I stop touching her and said yeah, morning sex with you is great. I also said we'll continue this in the morning. We both smile at each other.

We talked for an hour then got out of bed. We went to the bathroom to wash up and got our night clothes on. She took my hand and we walk over to her dresser. She said "Alfie I left three draws empty so that you can use them." I smile and said thank you Janie. I put some clothes into the draws and got into the bed with her. We cuddle up together in bed again. As I was falling asleep I smile because I was so in love with Janie, the girl of my dreams.


	28. Chapter 27: Hanging Out at Zuma Beach

**Chapter 27: Hanging Out at Zuma Beach**

Zoe POV:

Today we were heading to Zuma Beach. Joey said "Zoe, Zuma the best beach to me, you'll love it." I fell asleep on the drive there. I felt a tug on my shoulder and I woke up. I turn to see it was Joey smiling and he said "Zoe we're here." We got out of the car and walk to find a spot. Joey found a spot over near a big rock. We put down our blanket and Joey went surfing. I lay down on the blanket and put on my sun lotion then I sunbathe. I watch people swim and surf. After an hour I decide to go swimming.

I swim for a few hours and went back to the blanket. Joey was already there. He said "Zoe do you want something to eat?" I said yes. We went to a food truck and I got some tacos. While Joey got a chicken sandwich. We ate our food. Then we went back to the blanket. Joey sat down onto the blanket and I sat down next to him. He smile and took me in. He was holding me and we just talk for a while.

Joey POV:

While holding Zoe I could smell her perfume. I gave her a kiss on her head. She looked up at me and smile. That's when I kiss her. I said nobody is around us. I also said let's push the blanket in the back of the big rock. Zoe said "why?" I whisper into her ear and said let's have sex. Zoe said "here Joey!" I smile and gave her a kiss and said why not, do you want to Zoe? She smile and said "sure." We move the blanket in the back of the big rock.

We took off our clothes and got onto the blanket. We started to kiss each other while Zoe moved her hand down to my dick. She started to stroke it until I got hard. Then she laid down on her back. I lay on top of her. I penetrate into her and she lets out a moan. I begin to thrust fast and hard into her. We started to moan together. After a minute I got into the rhythm, thrusting my dick faster and harder into Zoe's womanness. Every time Zoe climax she screams my name, "Joey!" In which I love it when she screams my name. Zoe is so wet that my dick gets even harder. The whole time that I penetrate into her I suck on her breasts which she loves. Once and awhile I stop sucking on her breasts to kiss her passionately. After a minute Zoe squeeze my butt hard and scream "Joey this feels so good, don't stop!" I smile then I whisper into her ear and said "I love being inside of you." She smile and said "I love you Joey." I said I love you too Zoe. Zoe climax once again and her moans are so loud and intensify. After a few more minutes Zoe said "you're so hard I can feel you throbbing inside of me!" I kiss her once more and let out one last moan then I climax inside of her.

We are both laying on the blanket breathing heavily. Then I take her into me and hold her. As we were embrace she said "that was amazing Joey." She also said "sex with you is just bliss." I smile and said when I am with you I am in heaven and when we're having sex together it is bliss. She smiles back at me. Then Zoe said "beautiful, let's just lay here and watch the sunset. I said sure. After the sunset we headed back to the car. On the drive home we sang to songs.

Once we got back to the apartment we got our night clothes on. We made popcorn and sat on the couch to watch a horror movie. We were cuddle together and I looked at her. I said Zoe you are so pretty and I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you. Zoe smile and laugh then she said "beautiful, I am the luckiest too!" I smile and laugh too. I think to myself I'm so much in love with Zoe, my pretty one.


	29. Chapter 28: Moving in Together

**Chapter 28: Moving in together**

Zoe POV:

For the past six months Joey and I have been in a long distance relationship. We have been taking turns to see each other. Like one month I'll fly over to California for two weeks and the next month Joey would fly over to England for two weeks. When we're not together we would call, text and Skype every day. But now we finally found a place to live together. I was so happy to finally be living with Joey in a place of our own.

We moved into a house in Brighten, England. We picked Brighten because Alfie lives here and we fell in love with the town. We decide to buy a house instead of a flat because when we're ready to get marry we'll already have the house. The house has five bedrooms, three bathrooms and plenty of big closets. The house also has a big kitchen, living room and yard. It also has a garage and a dining room. It also has a small room which we turn it into the laundry room. Before moving into the house we brought the furniture and decorate the rooms. We turn two bedrooms into our office to make our videos for YouTube. The biggest bedroom is our bedroom and the other two are guess rooms. In our living room we have a big 3D TV with a DVD player, Xbox 360, Xbox one, Wii U and PlayStation 3 and 4, Joey uses the game systems for his gaming channel. The yard has two big trees, a Jacuzzi, a patio with a big grill on it. In the yard there also is canopy and in it is one couch, three seats and a table. The yard looks lovely. When we get a pet the dog can run around the yard.

We moved into the house in the summer in July on a Saturday. We started at 10:00 am. The movers took five hours to move all the furniture into the house. While they were doing that we unpack the boxes in each room. When they were done around 3:00 pm, we were still unpacking. Around 6:00 pm, I just finish unpacking the dining room when I felt arms wrap around me. Joey said "Zoe I'm finish unpacking the last bathroom and was missing you so I decide to come see my pretty one." I said I miss you too. Joey said "Zoe let me show you how much I miss you."

He started to kiss my neck then using his hands he pulled down my panties. Joey move me to the dining table and pull me onto it. While lying on my back on the table I took off my dress and bra, now I was naked. Joey took off his clothes and he was naked too. He kiss me deeply then he stoke his big dick until it was hard. He smile and said "Zoe here I come." Joey thrust his dick into my womanness. I let out a moan. He begin to move harder and faster into me. We moan together. I scream Joey, don't stop! Our moans became more louder and intensify. Joey shouted "Zoe you're so wet, I love it!" I smile. Every time I climax my body would shake because it felt so good. While he was thrusting into me Joey would suck on my breasts which I loved. After a few minutes I could feel his big dick throb in me. Joey thrust one more time and let out a moan. Then he climax into me.

He was laying there and I was holding him tight. He looked at me with a smile and said "I love you, Zoe." He also said "I'm so happy now that we are living together." I smile and said I love you too, Joey. I also said we can make love in every room. Joey said "yes we can, Zoe." After another minute Joey dick was hard again. Joey said "Zoe, do you want to make love again?" I smile and said yes Joey yes. We had sex again on the dining table.

When we were finish we took a bath together for an hour and got our night clothes on. Around 8:00 pm we order pizza. We ate our pizza while watching TV in the living room. Around 10:00 pm I was tired so I decide to go to bed. I kiss Joey goodnight and started to walk to our bedroom. Joey said "goodnight pretty one, I'm not tired yet so I'm going stay up." I smile and said OK, don't stay up too long because we have a busy day tomorrow to finish unpacking. He smile and said "I won't, just another few hours then I'll go to bed." Then Joey walked to his office to edit some videos. I got into the bed and as I was falling asleep I was smiling and thought I get to wake up to my beautiful every day!


	30. Chapter 29: Dating Caspar

**Chapter 29: Dating Caspar**

This chapter is all about Joe Sugg and is in his point of view. When Joe and Caspar are a couple now and are in love.

Joe POV:

I been dating Caspar for over eight months now and we live together. We live in a flat in London. Our flat has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. We also have a living room and a big kitchen where the dining table is. The flat also has a few big closets and a small laundry room. We sleep together in the main bedroom. We turn one bedroom into an office in which we share. The other bedroom is a guess room. In our living room we have a big 3D TV with our Xbox 360, Xbox one, Wii U and PlayStation 3 and 4. We don't have a yard but we really don't need one. All our rooms are decorate and full with furniture. I love our flat.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for us. I do all the cooking because Caspar can't cook. I love cooking for my man. I was making a pot roast with carrot, mash potatoes and biscuits. Caspar was eating the garden salad I already made in the living room while watching TV. After twenty minutes the meal was ready. We sat at the dining table eating our dinner and talk to each other. After dinner Caspar wash the dishes and then we ate our cupcakes in which I bake in the living room. We watch TV for a while.

Caspar turn off the TV and got up. He smile at me and said "Joe, follow me." As Caspar started to walk he was taking off an article of clothing. Once he reach the bedroom he was naked. I walked into the bedroom and took off my clothes and I was standing there naked too. He walked over to me and we started to kiss each other tenderly and deeply.

I stop kissing him and got on my knees. I begin to slide his dick into my mouth, moving back and forth. I could feel his dick grow harder and harder in my mouth. Caspar moaned; the faster that I sucked the louder he moaned. Caspar grab my hair and played with it roughly, which I liked. He screamed "yes Joe, suck me off!" I sucked him even faster making Caspar climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. I got up and smile. I said I love tasting you. He smile and said "Joe you give the best BJ ever." I kiss him then Caspar got on his knees.

Caspar begin to put my dick inch by inch into his mouth. I started to moan. After a minute he got into the rhythm; sucking my dick faster and harder with his mouth making me moan louder. I grab his hair, holding onto it tightly. I moan some more. My dick was so hard and I said I'm ready to be inside of you. Caspar stop and got onto the bed while lying on his back. I also got onto the bed.

We kiss each other. Then I tease him by putting the tip of my dick around his manhole. Caspar said "Joe don't tease me." I laugh and said here I come! I thrust into him, moving my dick in and out of him. We moan together. I begin to thrust faster and harder into him. We moan more together. Our moans became intensify and louder the faster and harder I thrust. Caspar kiss me and shouted "I love your big dick inside of me!" I said it feels so good. A few minutes later I could feel my dick throbbing inside of him. I shouted I'm close! I moan once more and climax inside of him. Caspar touch my face and said "Joe I love you!" I said I love you too Caspar.

We kiss each other for a few minutes then we took a shower together. We had sex again in the shower. Then we got our night clothes on. We work in our office filming some videos together and editing them for a few hours. I was falling asleep so Caspar picked me up and took me to the bedroom. He drop me onto the bed and I tuck under the sheets. While Caspar went back to the office and finish editing. After twenty minutes he walked into the room and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we cuddle up in bed. We said goodnight to each other and fell asleep. I dreamt of Caspar my true love!


	31. Chapter 30: Pregnant?

**Chapter 30: Pregnant?**

Zoe POV:

I was in the bathroom at Nando's with Janie. Joey and I was on a double date with Alfie and Janie. Janie ask me if I had a tampon, I looked in my purse and found one for her. I gave it to her and as I was still looking thru my purse I found that I had a lot of tampons. Then it hit me I was late with my period, I never been late. I started to count how many days it has been. I realize ten days which to me seemed to be a lot. I had a worried look on my face when Janie ask if I was ok. I told her I was late with my period and she said "Zoe do you want to go to the store to get a pregnancy test?" I said I do but with Joey, I want to tell him first. She said "Zoe you should get the test first and if you're pregnant then tell him. I said Janie we share everything together, he would want to do this with me. She smile and said "that's sweet, maybe I should do this with Alfie." I smile at her and said you should.

We headed back to the boys and I took Joey aside. I said Joey I am late with my period and I want to get a pregnancy test. He grab my hand and said "ok Zoe, let's go to the store and get a test." He also said "how late?" I said ten days. He said "I don't think you're pregnant." I said let's just see. We hugged Alfie and Janie goodbye and walked to our car. We drove to the store. As I parked the car and turn it off I started to have a panic attack.

Then I realize this was my first panic attack in front of Joey, he knew about them but never seen I have one until now. Joey held me and started to sing my favorite Taylor Swift song Love Story. It helped calm me down. I touch his face and said Joey you're wonderful, you didn't get worry or scared. He smile and said "Zoe anytime you have a panic attack around me I'll be there for you and sing to you." I smile and said I would love that. He then said Zoe, do you want me to go in and pick out a test for you instead?" I said sure. Joey left and walked into the store.

As I was left in the car alone I had my thoughts. I thought if I was pregnant I would keep the baby and hope that we get in engage. I also thought would I make a good mother and wife? I started to panic again. I went into the back seat hoping that it would help but it didn't. A minute later as I was still panicking Joey came back. He quickly got into the back seat with me and held me again. He sang to me but this time it only helped a little. I was still panicking some. Then Joey kiss me, it was tender. I started to kiss him back and realize I wasn't panicking anymore. Instead I was feeling horny.

He stop and said "good that worked, Zoe I got two pregnancy tests for you." He also said "are you ready to go home?" I said thanks Joey. I give him a smirk and then I put my hand inside of his pant to reach his dick. I started to stroke it and Joey begin to moan. Once his dick got hard I stop and pull off my pantie from under my dress. Joey pull down his pant and underwear. I got on top of him and his dick enter into me. Joey put his hands on my butt holding it tightly. Joey started to thrust in and out of me. We moan together. The harder and faster he thrust the more are moans got louder and intensified. I also passionately kiss him the whole we were having sex. Every time I climax I would scream don't stop! The car was moving and the window were fogging up but I didn't care if anyone was watching because it felt so good. After a few minutes I could feel Joey throbbing inside of me. A few seconds' later Joey moan once more and climax inside of me. Then we kiss each other and I said if I wasn't pregnant then I am now. We both laugh and smile. Joey kiss me again and said "I love you Zoe!" I said I love you too Joey! I got off of him and got my panties back on while he pull up his underwear and pant.

We got into the front and I drove back home. Once we got home we went into the bathroom and took a shower together. As Joey was brushing his teeth I was reading the pregnancy tests. He looked at me and said Zoe, you should use both of them to make sure that they are correct." I said yeah you're right. I pee on both of them and set the timer for two minutes. I brush my teeth and we waited in the bedroom. Joey held me and said "Zoe, if you're having my baby then we should keep the baby and I'll be happy with that. He also said "we'll just be starting our family earlier." He also said "what do you think of that Zoe?" I smile and said that will be fine with me. As Joey was holding me he was sing she's having my baby and I started to sing with him. But in my thoughts I was still thinking will I be a good mother? Then the timer went off.


	32. Chapter 31: Zoe is Pregnant!

**Chapter 31: Zoe is Pregnant!**

Joey POV:

Zoe and I went into the bathroom and walk up to the counter. Zoe took one pregnant test and I took the other one. We both look at them at the same time. Hers read the plus sign and my said the word pregnant. We both smile and look at each other then I hugged her. She said "I guess I am having a baby but I am going to the doctor office tomorrow to make sure that I am pregnant." She also said "Joey we might becoming parents, what do you think?" I said I would be excite and I know we'll be great parents. I also said Zoe let's not say anything yet to people. Then I said I am going to take you on a date tomorrow night so wear a lovely dress. She said "yeah, Joey you'll be a great dad." Zoe smile and said "yes, Joey a date sounds great." Then she also said "I'm not going to say anything until I come from the doctors." I gave her a kiss and said let's go to bed. She threw away the tests and shut the bathroom door. We both got into the bed and cuddle up together. I fell asleep dreaming of being a dad.

Zoe POV:

I woke up at 10:00 am and found that Joey wasn't in the bed with me. There was a note on my end table. The note said:

Dear Zoe,

I am going to be gone all day long but be ready at 6:00 pm. That's when I'll pick you up for our date tonight. I can't wait to see you in your lovely dress, I know you'll be looking sexy in it. See you then.

Love,

Joey

I was a little sad because I won't get to see Joey until tonight. I got out of bed and took a shower. I brush my teeth and got dress. I was wearing a pink dress with white flowers as a pattern. I also put my makeup on. Then I had oatmeal for breakfast. Around 12:00 pm I went to see my family doctor. They took a pee sample and I waited in the room for twenty minutes. Then the doctor came in and said "Zoe, congratulation you are pregnant." I was smiling and thought to myself I am going to be a mom, wow. He ask me if I have a GYN and I said I use to. He gave me a list of the best GYN in my area and a magazine about parenthood. I said thank you and waved goodbye.

I went to the market and brought some food to cook for the rest of the week. For the next few hours I went shopping buying some new clothes, makeup, shoes, and more things. I got home around 4:00 pm. I ate a BLT sandwich for lunch. Then I got ready for my date. I took another shower and brush my teeth again. I put makeup on again and perfume. I had my hair down, that's the way Joey likes it. I put on a new dress that I just brought today. I was wearing a green short dress. The dress show my back and was strapless. I also had on matching bra and panties, they were black and see-through. I was wearing the matching pair because I knew I was going to have sex tonight.

I waited for Joey in the living room. Around 6:05 pm the door open and in walked Joey. He was wearing a grey suit and had red roses in his hand. Joey was looking like my prince charming.

Joey POV:

I woke up today around 8:00 am. I wash up and got dress. I wore a blue shirt with black skinny jeans. I ate yogurt for breakfast. Then I went to a new restaurant called Midnight Hour. It was owned by a friend of mine. His name was Jimmy Moon. I walked into the restaurant and Jimmy greeted me by hugging me. We went into his office and I ask him if he can close tonight by 6:30 pm. I said I want the restaurant to myself and Zoe. He said "why, Joey." I said because I am going to propose to Zoe. Jimmy smile and said "sure, Joey you can have the place to yourself and Zoe." He also said "I will cook a great dinner for you two." He also said "I will dim the lights and put music on and be here by 6:45 pm, OK Joey." I said OK, thank you.

I hugged him goodbye and left. I went to Top Man to buy a suit. Then around 1:00 pm I went to Joe and Caspar's place. While there I hang out with them by playing video games, chatting and I made them sandwiches. Around 4:30 pm I got ready for the date tonight. I took a shower, brush my teeth and got dress. I was wearing a grey suit with a green shirt. I was wearing black socks and black shoes. I waved goodbye to Joe and Caspar. As I was leaving Joe said "good luck, Joey!" I smile at him and left.

I went to a flower shop and brought some red roses. I arrived at my house around 6:00 pm and before I open the door I took a deep breath. I thought to myself, my life will change tonight I know that Zoe will say yes. I open the door and walked in and there was a smiling Zoe looking so sexy in her green dress.

She ran up to me and hugged me. I gave her the flowers and she put them in a vase on the coffee table in the living room. Then she ran up to me again and kiss me. Then she said "Joey I went to the doctor and he confirm that I am pregnant." She smile and also said "Joey you're going to be a dad." She also said "we'll tell our friends and family tomorrow." I smile and kiss her. Then I said Zoe you're having my baby, I am so happy. I also said let's wait to tell our fans for a while. She said "yeah, let's wait for a month to tell them." I shook my head yes. I said are you ready to go. She said "yes I am." Zoe grab her purse and started to walk out. I looked at her and thought to myself, I am so in love with Zoe, the mother of my child!


	33. Chapter 32: Getting in Engage

**Chapter 32: Getting in Engage**

Joey POV:

As we were driving there, I was so nerves. Zoe was smiling and singing to the radio. She was looking so pretty and sexy. We arrived at the restaurant around 6:45 pm. Zoe and I walked into the place and Jimmy greeted us. He said "hello there and welcome, follow me." We follow Jimmy and he led us outside in the backyard. There was a table setup for us. Around the table were fairy lights, flowers and a bottle of red wine. Zoe smile and hugged me, then we sat down. Jimmy said "I'll bring the meal out and put some music on." A minute later a song was playing and I ask Zoe to dance with me. We dance for a while and as we were dancing she was smiling. Then Zoe kiss me and we started to make out as the music played on.

As we were kissing we heard a voice say "here's your meals." We stopped kissing and turn to see our meals on the table. It was grilled lemon and herbs chicken with carrots and brown rice. We also had a garden salad. Jimmy poured us some red wine and left us alone. As we were eating Zoe was chatting to me, while I was thinking about proposing to her. A few minutes later as we were finishing our meals, a song of Taylor Swift came on, it was Love Story. Zoe smile and said "my song is on." I said let's dance. I grab her hand and we started to dance. I swirl her away from me and as Zoe swirl her way back to me I was on one knee with a diamond ring in my hand. She stopped and was smiling. I said Zoe you are the love of my life and I want to grow old with you. I also said Zoe will you marry me? She couldn't stop smiling and she jumped up and down. Then she shouted "yes, yes Joey I will marry you!"

Zoe POV:

Joey put the ring on my finger and I hugged Joey. I couldn't believe it I was now engage with the love of my life. We finish dancing and then sat back down. We picked up the glass of wine and toasted to our engagement. A minute later Jimmy brought out dessert. He said "congratulation to your engagement." He also said "here's some triple chocolate layer cake for you." We thanked him and ate our cake.

I went to the bathroom and cry of happiness for a few minutes. Then I touch up my makeup and went back to the table. Joey wasn't there, Jimmy came over and said "I'll take you to Joey." I followed him to the third floor. The third floor was still in remodeling but there was a big window with a beautiful view. On the floor below the window were several small pillows. A smiling Joey was sitting on them with one red rose in his left hand. Jimmy said "I'll leave you two alone." Then he walked away.

I thought to myself sexy time. I took off my dress revealing my see-though black bra and panties. I got onto the pillows and grab the rose. I said thanks, I love it, and then I put it down and started to kiss Joey. While I was kissing him, with his right hand he unhook my bra and took it off. He started to squeeze my breasts hard and I let out a moan. We stop kissing and Joey took off his clothes while I took off my panties. Then Joey said "Zoe lay down I want to pleasure you." I lay down while Joey sucked and nibble on my breasts for a few minutes while I let out little moans. The he moved his face down to my womanness. With his mouth he pleasure me using his lips and tongue kissing, sucking and nibbling on my sweet spot. Once he was deep into me, he kissed, nibbled and sucked while moving his tongue around. Joey got into it, the harder, faster and deeper he sucked, kissed and nibbled the more loudly I moaned. After a few minutes I grabbed his hair roughly and screamed "Joey, I'm close!" Then another minute I climax and Joey stop to say "I love the taste of you." I smile and said my turn.

I told Joey to lay down which he did. Then I got on my knees and begin to stroke his dick with my hand. Then I put inch by inch of his dick into my mouth. I begin to move my mouth up and down. I could feel his dick grow hard in my mouth. Once I got into it I started to move faster. Meanwhile Joey moan the whole time. After a few minutes I stop and got on top of him. Entering my womanness onto his dick. While embrace we passionately kiss each other. Now and then Joey would stop kissing me to suck on my breasts which I love. The deeper, harder and faster he penetrated into me the more our moans became louder and intensify. Every time I climax I screamed his name! This went on for a few minutes until I felt him throb inside of me. Joey moaned loudly once more and climax inside of me.

Joey POV:

We lay there breathing heavily and I turn to her and said Zoe I'm so happy. I also said we're in engaged, having a baby and we just had great sex, life couldn't get any better. She smile and said "oh yeah!" Then she whisper into my ear and said "let's make love again." I smile and started to kiss her, for the next twenty minutes we had sex once again. After we lay there embrace with each other with a blanket around us looking at the stunning view. Jimmy came back and said "I'm tired and would like to close now." We said OK and thanked him. He left us and we got dress and went downstairs. We hugged Jimmy goodbye and drove back home.

Once we were home we got our night clothes on and cuddle up in bed. Zoe said "I have a lot to do when I wake up." She also said "I have to call all my friends and family to tell them about our engagement, the baby and also edit some videos." I said me too but we should also find time for just us. She said "so much to do but I'll always find time to be with you Joey." I said me too. I also said I love you Zoe with all my heart. Zoe said "I love you Joey with all my heart too." Then while embrace we fell asleep. I was dreaming of Zoe my fiance.


	34. Chapter 33: Having a Party

**Chapter 33: Having a Party**

Zoe POV:

When we woke up today Joey and I decide to throw a party inviting all our friends and family. We were going to tell them about the baby and engagement after we ate. Joey was going to town to buy the food. We decide on pizza. While I was baking cupcakes for everyone. For the party I was wearing an emerald dress with black high heels. The dress was short stopping at my knees and it was strapless. The dress had a zipper that went on the back and zipped all the way down the dress. The dress showed off my shoulders and showed my breast a little. I was wearing a push up bra to make my breast look bigger. My hair was down and had some small curls on the bottom. Joey was wearing a dress green shirt with a grey vest. He also was wearing skinny grey pant with black dress shoes. His hair was sleek up and he trim his beard.

Before Joey left he looked at me and said "you look so sexy right now I just want to take that dress off and make love to you." I laugh and said after the party we'll have sex. Joey smile and said "while you're wearing that dress I'll have a boner all day long." We both laugh. Then Joey left. While the cupcakes were baking in the oven, the doorbell ring. It was Alfie and Janie. They came early to help me decorate the cupcakes and set the dining table.

While we were setting up Janie told me that her and Alfie were moving in together. I hugged them both and said congratulations, you'll love living together. They both said "thank you and we're so excited." Once we were done setting up the table we started on the cupcakes. The vanilla cupcakes had two different frostings, they were vanilla bean and chocolate fudge. On the frosting were rainbow sprinkles. When we were done with the cupcakes we sat on the couch in the living room and just chatted.

Around noon people started to show up while around 12:20 pm Joey came back with the pizza and soda. For the soda we got three two litter Cola and Sprite and for the pizza we got two cheese, two sausages, and two pepperonis. He put them on the table. We inviting Alfie, Janie, Louis, Chai, Joe, Caspar, Marcus, Naomi, Jim, Tanya, Louise, Poppy, and Shawn, my parents, Alfie's parents, and some of my childhood friends. Since Joey's family and friends live in America, he told them about the baby and engagement on the phone this morning. We all sat down at the table and started to eat the pizzas. While eating we all chatted. An hour later I and Janie started to pass out the cupcakes while Joey went to get some wine.

Joey POV:

I started to pass out glasses of wine to everybody. I said I am giving you wine because Zoe and I have some news to tell you. Zoe finish passing out the cupcakes and came over next to me. I held her hand and we both raise our glass of wine. Everybody turn their heads to look at us. I smile and said I propose to Zoe last night and she said yes and now we're in engage. I also said we're also having a baby. Everybody raise their glass of wine and yelled "congratulations on the baby and the engage." Then everybody one by one started to hug us both. Then we ate our cupcakes and put on some music. We also put a movie on. Some of our guests dance and other watch the movie.

While I was talking to Jim I saw Zoe walk upstairs. I excuse myself and went upstairs. I started to walk into the bedroom and saw Zoe crying. I ran over to her and said Zoe are you ok? She said "I'm crying because I'm so happy." She also said "I'm glad that everybody is happy for us." I said me too. I touch her face then smile and said Zoe I love you so much! She stopped crying then smile and said "Joey I love you so much too!" We kissed each other and then went back down stairs to the party.

Zoe and I walked over to Alfie and said Alfie we want you to be the Godfather to our baby. Alfie smile and said "yes I will, I'll love that baby as if the baby was mine." We all laugh and hugged each other. Then we walked over to Louise and said "Louise we want you to be the Godmother to our baby. Louise smile and said "of course I will, I'll take care of that baby for you." We all laugh and hugged each other. Joe walked over to us, smile and said "I'm going to be the best uncle ever." He also said I'll babysit for you two anytime, all you have to do is just ask. We smile at Joe and said thanks Joe. Then he walked away. Then we started to mingle around.

Around 5:00 pm everybody said goodbye and went home. Except for Alfie and Janie, they stayed to help us clean up. After a few hours the house was clean. So Alfie and Janie hugged us goodbye and left. I walked upstairs and went to my bedroom. Zoe was standing in there naked. She smile and said "Joey take me to bed." I smile and took off all my clothes. We were both naked and I started to kiss her. I was about to have sex with Zoe, my pretty one.


	35. Chapter 34: Planning the Wedding

**Chapter 34: Planning the Wedding**

Zoe POV:

For the past two months Joey and I have been planning our wedding. From where the wedding going to be to how many people are coming. I have design my own wedding dress and Joey's wedding suit. They both white. I am also almost three months pregnant now. I love be pregnant knowing that our baby is growing inside of me makes me very happy. I grow more in love with Joey every day and I can't wait to be his wife.

We were sitting at the kitchen table working on the wedding. When Joey said "Zoe just less than a month away and we'll be marry." I said yes and I just can't wait! He touch my face and then said to me "let's take a break and go into the hot tub." I said sure. As I was going to the bedroom to get my bath suit Joey said "Zoe, stop let's go naked into the hot tub." I turn to him and said Ok. We went outside into our back yard and took off our clothes. Then we got into the hot tub.

For about twenty minutes we just talk. Then Joey got closer to me and whisper into my ear "Zoe do you want to make love?" I smile and said sure. We started to kiss each other for two minutes. As we were kissing I felt Joey's dick and it was so hard. Then he grabbed and picked me up. He lunge his dick into my womanness. For the next few minutes Joey thrust his dick in and out of me. Going faster and harder with each thrust. We moan together. Because I was so wet that it felt like his dick got even harder in me. Our moans got louder and intensities with every thrust he went into me. Every time I climax I screamed his name "Joey!" After another minute has pass I could feel his dick throb inside of me. A few seconds' later Joey moan once more, then pulled out and climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. We both smile at each other and kiss for 20 seconds more.

Joey said "Zoe that was amazing." I said it sure was and let's go take a shower together. We got out of the hot tub and went into our bathroom. While in the shower we had sex again. Then we dry ourselves off and got our night clothes on. I went to the kitchen and started to bake cupcakes. While Joey sit down at the table to work on our wedding. While I was baking Joey talked to me. After an hour the cupcakes were ready to eat. Joey and I sat on the couch to watch a movie while eating our cupcakes.

Two hours later the movie was finish and Joey gave me the wedding book. I looked it over and said we done with the book. We just have to finish some of the planning and then we'll be ready for our wedding day. Joey said "yeah we just have to finish the flower arrangement, catering and get back all the rsvp invitations. Then we'll be all set for our wedding day." I kiss him and said soon I'll be Mrs. Graceaffa. Joey kissed me back and said "yes for rest of our lives." Then we both smile and kiss each other. A minute later I said I'm tired and ready for bed. Joey said "me too."

He turned off the TV and I turned off the lights. Then Joey carried me into our bedroom. He put me onto the bed, smile and said "goodnight pretty one!" I smile back and said goodnight beautiful! As we were cuddle up in bed together I was thinking to myself how happy and so in love I was. Soon I'll be his wife. Soon my name was going to be Zoe Sugg Graceaffa!


	36. Chapter 35: Our Wedding Day!

**Chapter 35: Our Wedding Day!**

Joey POV:

As Zoe was walking down the aisle toward me she was looking so beautiful. This was supposed to be her best day but it is also my best day ever. I am the luckiest man in the world to have Zoe the prettiest bride. She came toward me and took my hand and the priest started. I smile the whole time. As we got to say our vows we were crying. When the priest said "you may kiss the bride." I took Zoe and gave her a deep kiss. She was now my wife and I was so happy. We run down the aisle as people throw flower petals out the door into the limbo.

Zoe POV:

As I was walking down the aisle, I was looking around. I looked at my brother Joe and my best friend Alfie, they were smiling at me. They were Joey's best men. Louise was my maid of honor while, Tanya, Naomi, Gabby, Poppy and Anna are my bridesmaids and they were also smiling at me. Then finally I looked at Joey. He was standing there smiling at me looking so handsome. Dress up in his white suit I made for him. Joey my gorgeous prince charming. I took his hand and the ceremony begin. As the priest said "you may kiss the bride." Joey took me in for a deep kiss and I was now his wife. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy. As we ran down the aisle people threw flower petals at us and I saw that Alfie, Joe, Louise, Tanya, Naomi, Gabby, Poppy, Anna and so many more were crying. We ran to the limbo.

On our way to the reception party I give Joey a smirk and then I put my hand inside of his pant to reach his dick. I started to stroke it and Joey begin to moan. I said Joey lets consume our marriage. He smile and said "sure Zoe." Once his dick got hard I stop and pull off my pantie from under my dress. Joey pull down his pant and underwear. I got on top of him and his dick enter into me. Joey put his hands on my butt holding it tightly. Joey started to thrust in and out of me. We moan together. The harder and faster he thrust the more are moans got louder and intensified. I also passionately kiss him the whole time we were having sex. Every time I climax I would scream his name Joey! Making love to him felt so good. After a few minutes I could feel Joey throbbing inside of me. A few seconds' later Joey moan once more and climax inside of my mouth.

I put my panties back on and Joey pulled his back up. We kiss again and I said Joey that was wonderful. He said "Zoe yes making love to you is always wonderful." We smile at each other. Then we talk the rest of the way there.

Once we got to the reception we got our meals. Joe and Alfie both made their best man toasts which was fun and witty. Joey and I got grill chicken with mash potatoes and carrots. After our meals we had our first dance to our song Taylor Swift's Love Story. As we were dancing Joey touch my face and said "I'm so happy." He also said "I'm so in love with you Zoe, I'm glad that you're my wife. Then I kiss him and said I so happy too. I also said I'm so in love with you too and I'm glad that you're my husband. Then Joey kiss me back.

After our first dance, we dance for the next few hours with each other and with our friends and family. Then we eat our wedding cake. The cake was delicious. Our table was full of wedding gifts and I couldn't wait until later to open them up. As the sun was setting the reception was coming to an end. So we kiss and hug everybody goodbye. Then we went back into the limbo.

I held onto Joey and he said "Zoe are you ready for our honeymoon to Hawaii?" I said yes I am. Joey said "this has been the best day of my life so far, you being my beautiful wife." He smile and also said "I love you Zoe." I smile and said I love you too Joey. I also said Joey this has been the best day of my life so far too being your wife. We kiss each other.

As the limbo drove us to the airport I thought back on the last few months of my life. That I found the love of my life, Joey Graceaffa. Now I am marry to him and having his child. This is the happiest I ever been in my life. My name is now Zoe Sugg Graceaffa.

THE END!


	37. The End!

This is the end.

My Joella fan-fiction is complete.

I will eventually be writing a squeal to this story.

There will be no more chapters added.

I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction.

Please read my other Fan-fiction stories I wrote.

Thank You!


End file.
